A Morning Dedication - Traduction
by Charlieworld
Summary: Santana et Brittany ne se sont pas vues depuis cinq ans. Elles n'ont pas non plus entendu la voix de l'autre pendant cinq ans. Ou c'était ce que Santana pensais. Et un jour, elle prit la bonne ou la mauvaise décision de parler de leur passé dans son émission de radio. Auteur : Titanium22.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Je me lance dans la traduction de _A morning Dedication_ de  Titanium22 (avec son accord bien sur). J'ai tout simplement a-do-ré cette fiction, que j'ai lu en quelques jours seulement donc j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à lire en anglais :) (c'était mon cas il y a quelques mois aha) **

**Enfin bref, ça me permet de continuer à 'écrire' quand je suis en panne d'inspiration pour mes propres fanfictions.**

 **C'est ma première traduction, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est un peu confus ou si vous avez des remarques, et puis si jamais l'histoire vous plait, et bien vous pouvez laisser un petit commentaire pour l'auteur s'il passe par ici ! :)**

 **(Les autres chapitres sont significativement plus longs, ils font largement le double de celui ci)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **A Morning Dedication**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« -Non, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. »

Santana soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle était au téléphone avec sa mère, qui essayait de la convaincre de rentrer à Lima pour fêter noël le mois prochain.

« - _Tout le monde me demande de tes nouvelles. C'est ta famille et tu leur manques, mijà. Ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis cinq ans._ » Maribel avait dit ces mots doucement. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop faire pression sur Santana à propos de ça.

« - Non, ils posent trop de questions. » Elle marmonna pendant qu'elle regardait ces doigts dessiner des motifs au hasard sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait une très grande famille et tout le monde se mêlais de sa vie. Parfois, elle déteste ça. A d'autres moments, elle déteste ça encore plus. Mais malgré ça, elle aimait sa famille.

« - _Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça Santanita. Ils ne veulent pas te porter la poisse ou être jaloux de toi. Ils s'inquiètent juste pour toi._

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils se soucient de moi, mami ! Je ne veux juste pas qu'ils me demandent quoi que ce soit sur _quelqu'un_. Je suis pratiquement sure que c'est ce qu'ils veulent faire ! »

Elle s'exclama doucement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Quinn, qui était dans le salon, l'entende.

« - Je ne viendrais pas à Lima, je suis désolée. » Elle avait prononcé ces mots plus calmement même si elle ne se sentait pas si calme que ça. Elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison depuis ses dix-huit ans, elle ne voyait ses parents que seulement lorsqu'ils venaient à New York pour la voir. Et elle savait qu'elle leur manquait et ils lui manquaient aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait _définitivement_ pas y retourner. Et Maribel semblais comprendre ça, si on s'en tenait au soupir qu'elle laissa échapper.

« - _Elle n'est pas ici, mijà._ » Dit-elle prudemment, ayant pleinement conscience que 'la' mentionner pourrait affecter sa fille.

« - Tu n'en sais rien. » Santana se leva de la table et alla vers le frigo. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de boire.

« - _Je ne l'ai pas vue pendant toute ces années et Lima est assez petit. Je suis presque sure qu'elle est partie._

\- D'accord ! »

Elle ne voulait plus entendre quelque chose de plus à propos de ça. Elle l'avait déjà entendu un millier de fois.

« - _Santanita, tu ne peux pas éviter ta famille pour toujours…_ »

La voix de Maribel s'estompa et Santana bu le verre de vin qu'elle s'était servi avant d'interrompre sa mère.

« - Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un !

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, Santanita._ »

Maribel savais que Santana se sentais toujours mal. Qu'elle se sentait extrêmement coupable. Et elle savait que la dernière chose que Santana avais besoin c'était que quelqu'un, à part elle-même, la blâme aussi.

« - Dis à papa bonjour de ma part et je te parlerais bientôt, d'accord ? »

Elle voulait raccrocher immédiatement mais elle attendit quelques douloureuses secondes que sa mère acquiesce. Tout comme elle attendait que sa mère comprenne que c'était encore difficile pour elle. Et elle était pratiquement sure que ça allait être difficile pour encore très longtemps.

« - _Ok, mija. Je t'aime._

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Santana raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le bar avant de se pencher dessus en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et de passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle souffla pour elle-même. « Merde. »

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir d' _elle_ encore une fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ca faisait cinq ans. Mais peut être que c'était sa punition...

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de prendre une longue inspiration, seulement pour faire partir ses tremblements et pour essayer de reprendre son sang-froid. Elle se redressa, se servi un autre verre de vin et retourna dans le salon.

« - Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Quinn dès qu'elle l'aperçu.

\- Oui. »

Santana hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et attrapa son ordinateur portable, qu'elle posa sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur sur le canapé.

« - C'était Dani ? »

Quinn demanda ensuite, faisant cligner des yeux Santana quelques instants parce qu'elle avait complètement oublié son ex. La femme avec qui elle avait rompu il y a quelques semaines seulement.

« - Est-ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle veut que vous vous remettiez ensemble ?

\- Quoi ? Non, c'était ma mère. Et pourquoi Dani voudrait qu'on se remette ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ' _ça ne marchais pas'_ ne semble pas être une bonne raison pour moi de rompre avec quelqu'un après huit mois de relation.

\- Ca ne marchais pas, Q. »

Santana poussa un soupir. Elle avait eu beaucoup trop de conversations compliquées aujourd'hui. Quinn fredonna, parce qu'elle savait certainement _pourquoi_ 'ça n'avait pas marché' avec Dani. Elle savait pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché avec toutes les personnes avec qui Santana avais essayé de se rapprocher ces dernières années. Mais elle ne commenta pas. Elle voulait juste donner à Santana l'opportunité d'en parler. De parler d' _elle._ Mais apparemment, Santana ne le voulais pas. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu.

« - Ok, et à propos de cette séance photo ? » Quinn décida de changer de sujet, même si elle savait que la brunette ne voulait pas parler de ça non plus.

« - Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi me parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Santana leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard vers son amie et Quinn leva les yeux au ciel elle aussi.

« - San, s'il te plait, penses y, lança-t-elle exaspérée. C'est dans ton contrat de faire parler de ton émission. Je ne devrais même pas insister à propos de ça. Plus d'auditeurs, ça veut dire plus de pub. Et plus de pub, ça veut dire plus d'argent !

\- Je sais ça, Quinn. Et je fais de la pub à mon émission de _radio_ avec ma _voix._ Et il y a aussi Twitter et Facebook. Mon visage n'entre pas en jeu ici. »

Elle avait dit ça en marquant la fin de cette conversation et retourna son attention vers son ordinateur.

« - Mais quel sexy visage ! » Quinn ajouta, faisant tourner le regard de Santana vers elle, un sourcil arqué d'amusement. Elle laissa sa main lentement combler le vide entre elle et son amie sur le canapé, recherchant la main de la blonde.

« - Tu penses que je suis sexy ? » Santana demanda, joueuse, en battant doucement des cils et en laissant ses doigts caresser le dos de la main de Quinn.

« - Oh, allez ! Quinn grogna et tapa la main de Santana, la faisant ricaner. Fais-le !

\- Non. »

Elle dit ces mots sérieusement, laissant Quinn comprendre que la conversation était terminée, et retourna sur son ordinateur.

« - Juste une seule séance photo. » Quinn lança une dernière fois, sachant que ça ne permettra pas de convaincre Santana. La brunette ne leva même pas la tête de son ordinateur, où elle était en train de vérifier la playlist du lendemain matin une fois encore, confirmant à Quinn qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet. Du moins pour le moment. Elle marmonna amèrement « bien. » et s'avança vers la table basse pour attraper de verre de vin de Santana et le bu tout entier.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, blondie ? Santana demanda, regardant son amie reposer le verre sur la table. Sam n'a pas appelé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam et Quinn avaient déjà partagés plusieurs rendez-vous mais apparemment, il n'était pas aussi impliqué qu'elle dans leur relation.

« - Non, il ne l'a pas fait ! » Quinn cria en regardant Santana avec des yeux terrifié, la faisant sursauter.

« - Bon sang Quinn ! Reprends-toi, aies un peu dignité ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et claqua sa langue contre son palais alors qu'elle retournait la tête vers son ordinateur, une seconde avant de sentir Quinn lui frapper le bras. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard méprisant pour finalement se retrouver en face de son amie qui lui lançait le même regard.

« - Ecoutes, si tu veux nettoyer mon appartement pour te sortir Sam de la tête, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. Je te donne le feu vert. » Elle écarta les bras, faisant des gestes pour inciter Quinn à commencer.

« - Je ne vais pas nettoyer ton appartement ! Quinn la regardais, incrédule.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie. »

Santana la regarda avec insistance alors que Quinn se mordais la lèvre inférieure en jetant des regards aux quatre coins du salon.

« - Bien, je vais le nettoyer, mais c'est seulement parce que tu me l'as demandé. » La blonde dit finalement ça comme si elle faisait une faveur à Santana et se leva, laissant la brune bouche bée. Mais elle s'y attendait de la part de Quinn, donc elle lança un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Si ça peut t'aider à dormir la nuit, manique de la propreté. »

 **. . .**

La forte musique qui provenait de la radio se fit entendre dans la chambre plongée dans le silence, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Brittany. Elle tendit le bras immédiatement vers la table de nuit pour baisser le volume de la radio. Sans l'éteindre. Elle ne l'éteint jamais. Elle baisse juste le volume pour que son compagnon, qui s'était légèrement éloigné de la source du bruit dans le lit à côté d'elle, ne se réveille pas. Et dès qu'elle était sure qu'il était en train de dormir, elle se concentrait sur la musique et se détendais contre son oreiller.

Elle reconnut la musique, c'était 'Amazed' de Lonestar. Elle essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson d'amour. C'était une bonne musique mais elle n'allait pas mentir, ce n'étais pas la musique qu'elle voulait entendre. En fait, elle ne voulait entendre aucune musique. Elle attendait juste d'entendre cette voix. _Cette_ voix qui lui procurait toujours, à l'intérieur, toutes ces sortes de pirouettes impressionnantes, ces tours et ces sauts. Comme ceux que Sue lui avait appris au lycée. Elle laissa un sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage au souvenir de son adolescence et elle regarda le plafond, tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, comme si c'était un écran et sa vie était un film. Mais avant qu'elle puisse se faire emporter dans ses ténèbres, elle _l_ 'entendit.

« _C'était 'Amazed' de Lonestar que Simon a dédicacé pour Kayla, à l'occasion de leur quatrième anniversaire de mariage. Joyeux anniversaire à vous !_ »

Cette voix de laquelle elle était sur d'être, malheureusement, toujours amoureuse. Cette voix râpeuse, comme du miel brut, qui faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'il se passerait pour son cœur si elle entendait cette voix dans la vrai vie et non pas à la radio. Mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas arriver donc elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur elle. Elle lécha ses lèvres avec anticipation alors qu'elle attendait cette phrase…

« _Et bonjour à tous ceux qui viennent juste de nous rejoindre._ »

Elle souriait. Santana disais toujours ça après que Brittany ait allumé la radio. Elle se laissait penser que c'était parce que Santana, d'une manière ou d'une autre, savais quand elle se réveillait. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la part rationnelle de son cerveau qui lui disais que Santana savais que beaucoup de monde se levais à sept heures du matin et allumais la radio, et c'était _pour ça_ qu'elle disait ça. Mais Brittany se rappellerais toujours qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir un message de Santana chaque matin quand elle se réveillait, disant 'Bonjour' et la faisais toujours sourire. Et elle aimait revivre ça, peu importe si ça semblais pathétique pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne s'en souciait pas.

« _Vous écoutez Morning Dedication, vous offrant l'opportunité de dédicacer les musiques que vous voulez pour les personnes que vous aimez. Ou que vous détestez. Donc, aujourd'hui j'ai promis de répondre à cinq de vos questions que vous pourrez me poser à l'antenne. Je vais d'abord répondre à celle-là parce que beaucoup de monde me l'ont posé sur Twitter, si je peux chanter, et la réponse est 'non'. Je ne chante pas. En tout cas, plus maintenant_. »

Le sourire de Brittany s'effaça et elle avala difficilement sa salive quand elle entendit comment la voix de Santana était passé de joyeuse à triste. Ce ne serais pas identifiable pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Brittany connaissais cette voix. Elle la _connaissait._ Et elle l'avait toujours connue. Si la passion brûlante avait un son, ce serait la voix de Santana. Surtout quand elle chantait. Et Brittany savais ça mieux que personne parce qu'elle était la personne pour qui Santana chantais. Ou du moins de ce qu'elle savait…

Elle se demanda si c'était de sa faute si Santana ne produisais plus de notes érotiques à la guitare aujourd'hui, qu'elle ne chantait plus à cœur ouvert avec sa captivante et magnifique voix.

« - _Vous êtes prêts pour le premier auditeur ?_

 _\- Bonjour ?_

 _\- Salut ! Quel est ton nom ?_

 _\- Bonjour Santana ! Je m'appelle Amanda. Parfois tu nous dis qu'elle journée internationale on est, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais le faire tous les jours ? Et aussi, nous dire ce que c'est aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Eh bien, d'accord. Je pense que je peux faire ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée internationale en mémoire aux chaussettes perdues. Si vous faites votre lessive et qu'ensuite vous pouvez faire des paires avec_ toutes _vos chaussettes, et bien vous êtes une admirable personne et je voudrais savoir votre secret._ »

Brittany laissa échapper un gloussement et secoua la tête.

Elle chuchota pour elle-même : « ou bien tu es Quinn Fabray. » Elle n'avait pas vu Quinn depuis cinq ans mais elle était pratiquement sure que sa vieille amie était toujours la définition de la propreté. Elle se demanda si Santana et Quinn étaient toujours amies. Peut-être qu'elles l'étaient. Ou peut-être que Santana ne veux plus personne de son passé autour d'elle. Oui, c'était plus probable.

Cela fit se demander à Brittany si c'était injuste qu'elle puisse entendre l'émission de Santana tous les matins, alors que Santana ne le voudrais probablement pas. Parfois, elle se sentait comme si elle espionnait la vie de Santana en faisant ça, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de la contacter en cinq ans. Mais ensuite, elle se souvenait que Santana n'avais pas essayé de la contacter non plus. Et _elle_ était celle qui était partie. Ok, peut être que Brittany l'a forcé. Mais Santana était partie quand même.

Elle décida que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce n'étais pas comme si Santana savais qu'elle l'écoutait et ce n'étais pas comme si elle allait la voir à nouveau. Parce qu'elle était pratiquement sure que Santana ne le voudrais pas. Elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Parfois elle s'en voulait pour ça et d'autres fois, elle accusait Santana. Elle savait bien que, en se soumettant à cette douce torture, qui consistait à s'informer de la vie de Santana, elle se blessait elle-même.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà la suite! Désolée pour avoir un peu tardé, c'était un long chapitre :) Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer !**

 **A bientôt :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« _\- Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _Brittany pouffa de rire alors qu'elle regardait Santana lancer son sac sur le trottoir et commencer à marcher sur la route. Ca faisait sourire Santana parce qu'elle avait toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien quand Brittany était heureuse._

 _« - Tu dis que je suis sérieuse et coincée tout le temps mais c'est pas vrai et je vais te le prouver. »_

 _Elle ouvrit ses bras alors qu'elle se tenait au milieu de la route, et fit une grimace à Brittany, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de bête et Brittany grimaça elle aussi en retour._

 _« - Ca ne veux rien dire quand tu le fais au milieu de la route la moins fréquentée de Lima._

 _\- Ça veut toujours dire quelque chose. »_

 _Les voitures ne passaient jamais par cette route et de toute façon, il était tard, presque le matin, elle n'était pas effrayée qu'une voiture puisse arriver._

 _« - Est-ce que tu vas venir et m'embrasser maintenant ? »_

 _Santana demanda et elle sourit quand Brittany s'avança. La blonde s'arrêta devant elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda autour d'elle avant de tourner le regard vers sa petite amie. « Embrasses moi » Santana rappela à la blonde, la faisant sourire et glisser ses mains autour de la fine taille de la brunette, elle rapprocha leurs deux corps plus près l'un de l'autre._

 _« - C'est marrant. On devrait faire l'amour ici. » Brittany gloussa en se baissant pour connecter ses lèvres à celles de Santana._

 _« - Je ne suis pas aussi libre, bébé. » Elle marmonna ces mots contre les lèvres roses de Brittany et les réclama encore alors que ses mains glissèrent vers le dos de la blonde en la caressant doucement. Brittany fredonna en réponse et Santana approfondit le baiser mais la blonde se recula après un moment._

 _« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Brittany avais dit ces mots alors qu'un énorme sourire prenait place sur son visage, faisant rater un battement au cœur de Santana qui prenais conscience à quel point sa petite amie était magnifique._

 _« - Ok… »Santana dit cela doucement et Brittany rit avant de l'embrasser parce qu'elle semblait un peu effrayée par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire._

 _« - Je suis prise, s'exclama Brittany alors que Santana la regardais les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Yes ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Santana prit sa petite amie dans ses bras pour un câlin très serré. Je suis tellement fière de toi, bébé._

 _Elle avait chuchoté ces mots contre les cheveux blonds et frissonna quand la longue respiration de Brittany caressa son cou._

 _\- Merci. Je ne voulais pas le faire sans toi et je ne veux toujours pas aller à New York sans toi._

 _Brittany se recula un peu des bras de Santana pour l'embrasser._

 _\- On va à New York ensemble, bébé. Santana avais dit ces mots d'une manière rassurante mais Brittany semblais toujours hésitante._

 _\- Santana… La voix de Brittany s'estompa et Santana su vers quelle conversation elles s'orientaient._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à New York juste parce que j'y vais. Ça va être comme si tu le fais pour moi et pas pour toi, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

 _La blonde mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que la brune soupira et regarda dans une autre direction que ces yeux bleu perçants._

 _\- Ecoutes, peut être que je ne suis pas sure de ce que je veux faire maintenant mais je vais trouver. New York est plein d'opportunités et je veux juste être avec toi. De toute façon, je voulais y aller. Je te promets. »_

 _Santana avais susurré ces mots en repensant à tous ces moments quand Brittany essayais de la guider pour l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Mais Santana n'en avais aucune idée pour l'instant. Elle savait juste une chose, elle aimait chanter._

 _« - Et je suis vraiment, vraiment contente pour toi, Britt. Tu vas aller à Julliard, tu es la meilleure de tous et tu es à moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ça ?_

 _Elle demanda ça sérieusement mais ça fit juste rire Brittany. Elle redevint sérieuse quand elle vit Santana l'être aussi._

 _\- Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi._

 _Brittany répondit doucement, alors que Santana soupira et s'avança pour connecter leurs lèvres._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, marmonna-t-elle quand elle s'éloigna du baisé. Hey, on devrait prendre une photo._

 _\- Pour se rappeler à quel point tu n'es pas sérieuse ?_

 _Brittany lui fit un sourire taquin, faisant sa copine lever les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Je ne le suis pas. »_

 _Elle haussa des épaules et se recula des bras de Brittany avec un dernier baisé. Elle dit fermement « ne bouges pas » et attendit le 'ok' amusé de Brittany avant de retourner sur le trottoir vers son sac. Elle chercha à l'intérieur pendant quelques secondes pour trouver son téléphone. Mais ensuite, elle entendit une voiture arriver et avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer, elle entendit le choc et un grand bruit de frein des pneus contre le goudron._

 **. . .**

Santana étais dans le lit depuis plusieurs heures mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle s'agitait et se retournais, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Mais aucune position de pouvais éloigner tous ces souvenirs de sa pensée. Ces souvenirs qui la faisaient transpirer et qui la faisaient suffoquer.

Elle se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour passer son visage sous l'eau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça lui arrivait vraiment souvent, tous ces cauchemars et ces souvenirs. C'était une torture dans laquelle se noyaient ses propres pensées. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'une distraction.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son ordinateur et alla dans le salon s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télé et éteignit le son pour avoir une sorte de compagnie. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, pour avoir l'impression de ne pas être toute seule. Ensuite, elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et le navigateur de recherche pour trouver quel était la journée internationale du lendemain afin d'en parler dans son émission. Journée internationale du pardon.

 _Le pardon…_

Elle émit un gloussement pour elle-même mais elle ne trouvait définitivement rien de drôle. C'était juste pathétique de penser qu'elle pouvait arrêter de penser à Brittany. Qu'elle pouvait être simplement occupée avec son ordinateur et que Brittany allais juste partir de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête en le relisant encore et encore. _Le pardon._ Bien sûr que son esprit irait directement vers elle.

Elle voudrait pouvoir choisir ses pensées, comme ça elle ne penserait pas à elle. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler à quel point Brittany a eu mal à cause de sa propre naïveté. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à la façon dont elles se sont quittées. Mais Brittany lui manquait tellement. Ses yeux bleus et son magnifique sourire lui manquaient. A quel point elle était douce et gentille. A quel point elle était parfaite. Sa manière d'aimer Santana de tout son être et comment Santana essayais de lui donner au moins la moitié de tout ça.

Et elle se sentait un millions de fois plus mal quand elle pensait que cette personne parfaite la haïssait. Cette personne qui n'a jamais détesté quiconque, qui ne pouvait seulement aimer. Elle aimait Santana. Mais maintenant, elle la haïssait.

Santana en étais sure. Ça lui faisait se sentir comme la pire personne au monde de savoir qu'elle avait fait ressentir de la haine à Brittany. Mais ensuite, elle se disait qu'elle était ridicule. Parce que quand on déteste quelqu'un, on _ressent_ quelque chose. Et Santana était sure que Brittany ne ressentais plus rien pour elle à présent.

Parfois elle regrette d'être partie. Mais à d'autres moments les raisons de son départ sont très claires dans son esprit, elle pense que c'était une bonne chose. Elle pouvait repenser à toutes les raisons et les décisions, les actions et les mots qu'elles avaient dit et faites, toute les deux, et les justifier juste pour se convaincre elle-même ou Brittany qu'elle avait vraiment fait le bon choir de partir.

Elle pourrait passer des heures à chercher qui est à blâmer. Mais elle savait qu'à la fin, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais peut être que c'était la chose à faire pour la soulager de ses cauchemars. Elle décida de parler de la journée internationale du pardon demain dans son émission. Elle savait que la seule personne qui pourrait totalement comprendre ses mots serait Brittany. Mais tout allais bien parce que ce n'étais pas comme si Brittany écoutais son émission. Elle était certaine que Brittany voudrais rester loin d'elle. Et Santana ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle était actuellement soulagée à propos de ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Elle savait que ça semblais mauvais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment dire après cinq ans de silence ? Rien. Le temps ne gerris pas toutes les plaies.

Mais elle est désolée pour lui avoir fait du mal. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas sure d'être désolée pour être partie…

 **. . .**

Santana et Puck étaient dans la salle de contrôle, quelques minutes avant que l'émission commence. Puck jouais sur son ordinateur pendant que Santana était adossée contre le mur à côté de la porte qui menais au studio.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit sans dormir à essayer de trouver le courage de parler de ça. Elle pensait que ça allais bien se passer mais son rythme cardiaque élevé et ses mains moites indiquaient le contraire.

« - Hey ! Puck l'appela d'une voix forte, il essayait apparemment d'avoir l'attention de Santana depuis un bon moment.

\- Oh, wow ! »

Santana cligna des yeux pendant un moment et tourna son regard vers son ami.

« - Je viens juste de réaliser que je peux dormir les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu peux te concentrer ? »

Il fronça des sourcils et Santana hocha la tête alors qu'elle frottait ses yeux avec ses mains. Le truc bien avec le fait de travailler à la radio, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de bien s'habiller et de se maquiller tous les matins.

« - Donc, euh… Puck commença en hésitant et évitant de regarder Santana. Donc, euh-

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Elle sourit narquoisement, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi embarrassé. Il lança un regard noir vers elle avant de se racler la gorge.

Il demanda nerveusement :

\- Comment va ton amie ?

\- Quinn ?

Il acquiesça. Puck et Quinn se sont vus et ont parlés ensemble plusieurs fois pendant ces dernières années et c'était évident qu'ils se plaisaient mais rien ne s'est jamais passé. Santana haussa des épaules.

\- Elle va bien.

\- Donc, tu peux genre… me passer son numéro, ou… ?

Puck se frotta la nuque nerveusement et baissa à nouveau le regard vers son ordinateur alors que Santana souris narquoisement parce que ça l'amusais de le voir comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas que Quinn va tomber amoureuse de tes messages pathétiques, Puck. Elle est trop intelligente pour ça.

\- Oh, je crois savoir ce que tu veux. Tu me veux pour toi toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Santana éclata de rire et parvint à dire « elle était bonne », faisant froncer les sourcils de Puck.

« - Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais être lesbienne.

\- Quoi ? Le sourire de Santana disparu immédiatement. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être lesbienne, Puckerman ! Je suis née comme ça !

\- Ok, Lady Gaga. Puck leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es un connard. »

Elle marmonna ces derniers mots. Elle ne connaissait pas Puck depuis très longtemps mais ils sont devenus des amis très proches vraiment rapidement après qu'elle ait commencé à travailler avec lui à la station de radio. Elle était suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour l'insulter comme ça et de savoir que ça ne le contrarierais pas, et il faisait la même chose.

« - Encore que c'est logique, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as _choisi_ d'avoir des rendez-vous avec des femmes. Je suis sûr de ne pas les comprendre.

Il haussa des épaules et c'était au tour de Santana de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, ça va faire tomber Quinn amoureuse de toi.

\- Est-ce que tu peux _la_ laisser choisir ? Il demanda fermement alors que Santana haussais des épaules.

\- Bien sûr que je peux.

\- Génial ! »

Puck souri et Santana fronça des sourcils devant son trop plein d'enthousiasme, le faisant redevenir sérieux lui aussi.

« - Maintenant, vas-y. Tu seras à l'antenne dans deux minutes. »

Il montra le studio des mains. Santana prit une grande inspiration, espérant qu'avec cet oxygène, le courage allais s'emparer d'elle aussi, avant de s'assoir dans la pièce.

. . .

C'était un autre matin où Brittany était dans son lit, écoutant sa voix préférée et espérant que son compagnon ne se réveille pas. Elle détestait quand il interrompait son 'instant Santana' pour lui dire qu'elle ne devrait même pas avoir d' 'instant Santana'. Brittany ne se mettais pas en colère facilement, mais quand il faisait ça, ça menais en général, si ce n'étais pas tout le temps, à une dispute.

« - _Ok, donc retour, à la demande générale, de… Mr. Noah Puckerman !_ »

Brittany savais que ce garçon était le technicien du son et qu'il était un ami de Santana. Elle devait admettre qu'ils étaient vraiment amusants ensemble à chaque fois que Puck, comme Santana l'appelais, était à l'antenne avec elle.

« _\- Salut tout le monde ! Donc, j'ai une demande spécifique pour aujourd'hui, réclamée par beaucoup de monde. Santana, action ou vérité ?_

 _\- Oh non !_ »

Santana grogna, ce qui fit sourire Brittany et imaginer son air 'pas amusé du tout'.

« _\- Tu vas me faire chanter, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Eh bien oui. C'est ce que tout le monde veux ces derniers temps._ »

Depuis que Santana a dit à l'antenne qu'elle ne chantait pas, les gens continuaient de lui demander de le faire parce qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Ils disaient que si elle ne savait vraiment pas chanter, elle devrait chanter juste pour le prouver. Mais Santana savais chanter. Elle pouvait merveilleusement bien chanter. Mais Brittany savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle n'était pas sure de la raison, mais elle pensait que c'était à cause d'elle… Elle savait comment Santana pensais. Et ce qu'elle pensait c'était que si Brittany ne pouvais pas danser, alors Santana ne pourrais pas chanter. Bien que Brittany n'était pas d'accord avec cette logique.

« - _Bon, alors je vais choisir vérité._ » C'était ce que Brittany attendais.

« - _D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu portes à l'instant présent ?_

 _\- Tu peux me voir, Puckerman !_ »

Brittany pouvait imaginer le regard noir de Santana lancé à son ami et elle recouvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour ne pas rire et _le_ réveiller. C'était une des raisons pourquoi Brittany aimais écouter l'émission de Santana tous les matins. Parce qu'elle aimait le naturel qui venait de la voix de Santana. Comme il en a toujours été.

« _\- Oui mais les auditeurs ne peuvent pas te voir et je crois qu'ils voudraient savoir ce que tu portes maintenant._

 _\- Bien, j'ai un jeans._ »

La voix de Santana était joueuse.

« - _Quoi d'autre ?_

 _\- Et un chandail._ »

Elle marmonna ces mots, visiblement embarrassée par ça. Ca fit seulement manquer à Brittany de voir l'adorable moue de Santana quand elle était gênée. Même si elle ne devrait pas l'être. Brittany était persuadée que même si Santana ne portais rien, elle serait tout aussi magnifique. _Non attendez_ , ça ne sonnais pas bien. Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'était que Santana est toujours jolie, peu importe ce qu'elle porte. Sa beauté est sur son visage et dans ces yeux bruns et chauds.

« - _Ce n'est pas la partie embarrassante, Santana. Quoi d'autre ?_

 _\- Rien d'autre._

 _\- Je vais prendre une photo de toi et la poster sur Twitter_ , Puck l'avertit et Brittany pouvait imaginer Santana lever les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Ok, ok ! Je porte des lunettes, content ?_

 _\- Des lunettes de soleil ?_

 _\- Non, des lunettes de vue._ »

Brittany n'a jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Santana était embarrassée à propos de ça, parce qu'elle était tellement mignonne avec ses lunettes. Du moins, de ce que Brittany s'en rappelais. Et c'était ce que Brittany voulais se souvenir.

 _\- Maintenant vous savez, les gars !_ »

« - Seigneur, éteint la maintenant. »

Il grogna derrière elle et Brittany prit une grande inspiration et laissa sortir l'air doucement, essayant de se contenir et de ne pas s'énerver. Mais ça ne marchais pas.

Quelques secondes après que la pub ne commence, Brittany dirigea sa main vers la table de nuit et éteignit la radio.

« - Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter ça, Britt.

\- Je veux juste être-

\- Etre sûr qu'elle va bien. Je sais. »

Il l'interrompit et elle leva les yeux au ciel parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Etre sûr que Santana allais bien, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour elle. Parce que Brittany allais bien, donc elle voulait que Santana le sois aussi. Et aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait, elle écouterait son émission pour être sure de ça. C'était le seul lien qu'elle avait avec elle.

« - Est-ce qu'elle se demande seulement si _toi_ tu vas bien ? Non, elle ne s'intéresse visiblement _pas du_ _tout_ à toi. Elle t'a quittée, Britt.

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout alors arrête de parler ! »

Brittany dit ces mots brutalement et couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains. C'était définitivement plus compliqué que ça.

« - Je sais qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a ses amis et sa petite copine. Je sais qu' _elle_ vit sa vie et que _toi_ tu ne peux pas la laisser partir de la tienne.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste te rendormir ? »

Brittany lui demanda ennuyée alors qu'elle laissait ses bras tomber sur les côtés et elle lança un regard vers le plafond. Ce qu'il disait n'étais pas entièrement vrai, mais Brittany savais qu'il essayait de lui en faire prendre conscience. Brittany vivais sa vie elle aussi, ça l'ennuyais juste qu'elle s'intéresse encore à Santana. Il pensait que c'était injuste. Beaucoup de monde pensaient comme lui. Mais elle ne se préoccupait pas de ce que tout le monde pense parce que personne ne savais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Santana. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pensait pas s'arrêter bientôt. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de se soucier de Santana.

« - Non, on doit aller travailler, dit-il fermement.

\- Eh bien, ok. Va te préparer.

Elle fronça des sourcils, le faisant émettre un long soupir.

\- Britt, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

Sa voix avait été douce et Brittany soupira elle aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus.

\- Ok. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et Brittany le regarda sortir lentement du lit et quitter la pièce. Elle rechercha immédiatement sur la table de nuit à allumer la radio.

« _\- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous dire qu'elle est la journée d'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui est la journée internationale du pardon. C'est une opportunité de pardonner mais aussi de demander pardon._ »

Brittany entendit un long soupir que Santana avais émis. Elle savait quand Santana était nerveuse.

« _\- Et aujourd'hui, je vais être un bon exemple et je vais demander pardon à la dernière personne à qui j'ai voulu faire du mal et à la personne à qui j'ai fait le plus de mal. J'étais stupide, naïve et insouciante. Mes actions irréfléchies ont brisé les rêves de quelqu'un. La vie de quelqu'un._ »

Brittany mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses narines s'écartaient alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'empêcher ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle était complètement retournée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas parce que Santana n'avais jamais rien dit à propos d'elles. Elle était _sure_ que Santana parlais d'elles.

« _\- Et je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolée._ »

Brittany secoua la tête. Elle détestait à quel point la voix de Santana sonnais triste et coupable.

Elle murmura pour elle-même « Non, Santana… ». Elle n'avait pas dit ce nom à voix haute depuis tellement d'années, elle avait l'impression que c'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Ca faisais mal d'extérioriser tous ces sentiments. Santana n'avais jamais parlé à propos de ça et si Brittany n'étais pas en train de suffoquer à cause de toutes ces émotions qu'elles pensaient enterrées en elle, même si au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle aurait été surprise. Mais elle ne l'était pas parce qu'elle était trop submergée par le fait que Santana y pense assez pour en parler. Elle avait sincèrement pensé que Santana de voulais plus se souvenir d'elle, ne voulais pas s'excuser auprès d'elle pendant son émission de radio.

Elle soupira tristement alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour regarder dans la chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la place vide à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se demandait comment sa vie était devenue comme ça. Elle réfléchit à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si Santana était resté auprès d'elle. Elle haussa finalement des épaules, parce que ça n'avait pas d'importante. Sa vie était belle. C'était réellement la seconde meilleure vie, la première aurait été avec Santana.

 **. . .**

Santana laissa échapper un soupir alors que la musique commençait et fit glisser son casque autour de son cou avant de frotter son visage avec ses mains. Elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pensa qu'elle était allée trop loin avec ses mots. La simple pensée que Brittany puisse l'entendre et l'accuser encore une fois était atroce. C'était probablement sa plus grande peur. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui demandait pardon alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait même pas, ça la faisais se sentir un peu plus légère. Juste un tout petit peu.

Elle soupira et leva le regard vers Puck qui la regardait à travers la glace qui séparait le studio et la salle de contrôle. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard alors qu'elle recouvrit ses yeux de ses mains parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la mine inquiète de Puck. Mais quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir après quelques secondes, elle soupira à nouveau et laissa tomber ses mains pour regarder son ami.

« - Hey, ça va ? »

Santana hocha la tête pour acquiescer mais Puck la connaissais trop bien maintenant pour la croire.

« - C'était à propos de quoi ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? »

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'histoire avec Brittany mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconter. Elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'un jugement ou d'une conversation maintenant.

« - C'est rien.

\- Tu es sure ? Puck demanda encore. Tu as l'air un peu contrariée.

\- Non, non. Je vais bien.

Elle se força à sourire mais la seule chose que ça provoqua c'était de faire froncer les sourcils de Puck.

\- Ok, maintenant tu as l'air contrariée _et_ terrifiante.

\- Ta gueule, Puckerman. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le morceau se termine dans quelques secondes, retournons juste travailler.

\- Ok. »

Il haussa des épaules et se retourna pour partir. Santana remit son casque et attendit le signal de Puck pour lui dire qu'elle est à l'antenne avant de commencer à parler.

« - Nous sommes de retour sur Morning Dedication, la radio qui vous offre l'opportunité de dédicacer les musiques que vous voulez pour les personnes que vous aimez. Ou que vous détestez. »

Puck fit un signe pour lui dire qu'il y avait un appel téléphonique à l'antenne mais il regardait Santana bizarrement.

« - Et je crois que nous avons un auditeur avec nous... »

La voix de Santana s'estompa alors qu'elle fronçait des sourcils en direction de Puck.

« - _Santana ?_ »

Sa mâchoire tomba, laissant sa bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Parce qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Parce que cette voix douce et sucrée appartenait à _Brittany_. Elle ne voudrait pas être aussi sure si ce n'étais pour le fait qu'elle savait autant la manière dont sonnais son nom sur la langue de la blonde. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle regardait Puck désespérément. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, c'était comme si sa gorge était bloquée et refusais de s'ouvrir pour émettre un son. N'importe qu'elle son. Mais rien.

« - _Bonjour ?_

\- O-oui, réussit-elle finalement à dire, alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait la gorge parce que sa voix était toujours aussi brisée.

Salut, quel est ton nom ?

Elle demanda ça avec le dernier petit espoir que ce ne soit pas Brittany. Que son esprit soit juste en train de jouer avec elle simplement parce qu'elle parlait de la blonde quelques minutes auparavant. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Santana espérais que le monde allais s'ouvrir et la dévorer avant qu'elle entende sa voix à nouveau.

« - _Je suis Regina Phalange_. »

Santana couvrit sa bouche de ses mains sans être sure du son qui aurait pu en sortir. Ça aurait pu être un rire ou un sanglot parce que c'était définitivement bien Brittany. C'était Brittany et son humour.

« - Ok… » Elle avait dit ça doucement. Elle était presque sure que Brittany était en train de l'intimider à sa propre émission et elle ne savait pas comment se sentir face à ça.

« _\- Je n'ai pas de question extraordinaire mais je me demandais ça parce que tu semblais assez contrariée tout à l'heure. Tu vas bien ?_ »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lassa l'air s'échapper de sa bouche en tremblant. Elle n'était pas vraiment sure de la raison de cette question. Si elle posait réellement cette question ou si elle se moquait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait appelé son émission. Elle était extrêmement confuse parce que maintenant elle était certaine que Brittany avais écouté ce qu'elle a dit plus tôt. Ca ne pouvait pas être bien. Mais elle répondit à la question quand même.

« - Je vais bien, elle mentit.

 _\- Tant mieux, parce que tu devrais._ »

Brittany dit ces derniers mots et arrêta l'appel, laissant Santana encore plus perdue. _Qu'est ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ?_

Santana resta comme ça, les yeux fixés sur rien en particulier, elle essayait d'oublier le fait que Brittany l'avais appelé pendant son émission juste pour lui demander comment elle allait. Elle essaya d'oublier le fait qu'elle avait entendu à nouveau la douce voix de Brittany après cinq ans.

 **. . .**

 _Plus tard dans la nuit._

Santana était dans l'appartement de Quinn, assise sur le canapé en tenant son téléphone, en train de lire les messages que les gens lui ont envoyés sur Facebook et Twitter. C'était amusant, sans l'être réellement, comment tout le monde pensais qu'elle parlait de Dani aujourd'hui. Elle en était soulagée, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces personnes apprennent l'histoire avec Brittany. C'était une pensée accablante de savoir que les gens l'aimaient et la supportaient encore plus alors qu'elle venait d'admettre qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Elle ne comprenait pas ça.

« - Hey. » Quinn l'avais appelée alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon et Santana répondit en grognant, trop occupée à lire des messages d'amour ou de haine pour répondre avec des mots. Mais quand elle sentit Quinn devant elle, elle leva le regard de son écran de téléphone pour voir son amie soulever sa tasse de café sur la table basse, pour y placer un dessous de verre.

« - Pourquoi je suis amie avec toi déjà ? » Santana demanda alors que Quinn se tournais vers elle avec un regard significativement mauvais. Mais Santana haussa des épaules en réponse. La raison était que Quinn l'a laissé vivre dans sa maison quand elle a quitté Lima et est venue à New York il y a cinq ans. C'était pourquoi elles étaient devenues des amies très proches, parce qu'elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment au lycée.

Mais Santana ne voulais pas se rappeler pourquoi elle avait quitté Lima. Elle ne voulait se souvenir de _rien du tout,_ donc elle retourna son attention vers son téléphone.

« - Donc… » La voix de Quinn s'estompa alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle et Santana soupira. Elle savait de quoi voulais parler Quinn.

« - Je devrais rentrer chez moi. » Elle commença à se lever, obligeant son amie à lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter.

« - San, attends.

\- Ecoutes, je vais bien. Ok ? Je suis juste fatiguée. Merci pour euh… »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle avant de retourner la tête vers elle une nouvelle fois.

« - Eh bien pour rien du tout. Je te verrais demain.

Elle essaya de se lever une nouvelle fois mais Quinn l'arrêta.

Santana, dit-elle en signe d'avertissement, sa voix faisant comprendre clairement qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Qu'elle devait s'assoir avec elle et lui parler. Et donc elle se rassit sur le canapé à contre cœur alors que Quinn faisais la même chose. La blonde était visiblement pas sure si elle devait parler de l'éléphant aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds qui était dans la pièce.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien.

Santana haussa des épaules et Quinn leva les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de son amie.

\- San, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Santana soupira. Elle n'avait beaucoup parlé de Brittany à Quinn. Elles n'avaient pas parlé d'elle en général. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire machine arrière, son amie avais visiblement écouté son émission ce matin. Et Quinn connaissais la voix de Brittany. Donc elle décida simplement d'être honnête.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'elle écoutais l'émission, Q. Je ne pouvais plus dormir, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour la sortir de mon esprit. Et donc j'ai pensé que si j'en parlais un peu, ça pourrais aider.

Quinn resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle étudiait le visage contrarié de son amie et Santana vit ses traits du visage s'adoucir.

\- San. La voix de Quinn était douce et Santana pouvais voir son amie hésiter. On appelle ça un 'accident' pour une raison. _Tu_ n'as pas fait de mal à Brittany, San.

\- Je ne l'ai pas blessée ? Alors pourquoi elle a appelé, Quinn ? Elle a écouté ce que j'ai dit et elle a appelé juste pour se moquer de moi. Et elle en avait totalement le droit ! »

Santana dit ces mots, exaspérée. C'était comme si personne ne pouvais comprendre comment elle se sentait. Même pas sa meilleure amie ou sa mère. C'était ironique parce que la seule personne qui avais pu toujours la comprendre c'était elle, et c'était la seule personne dont elle était sure jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

« - Santana, elle a juste demandé comment tu allais, Quinn dit calmement même si visiblement ça ne calmais pas du tout Santana.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle demanda désespérée.

\- Je pense que tu devrais _lui_ demander. Je suis sure que Puck a son numéro.

\- Tu es folle ! Je ne vais pas l'appeler, Q. Elle me déteste, c'était putain d'évident ! »

Santana hurla de frustration et de colère alors qu'elle se levait pour partir de l'appartement. C'était douloureusement évident à quel point elle se blâmait pour ça.

 **. . .**

C'était une autre nuit blanche pour Santana. Pourtant cette fois, elle ne se torturait pas en étant au lit avec un sentiment de désespoir. Elle se torturait en étant dans la cuisine avec ce sentiment de désespoir. Elle décida de cuisiner n'importe quel plat que Maribel lui ait apprit, avec la naïve idée que cela pourrait éloigner Brittany de son esprit.

Mais ça ne marchais pas. Ça ne marchait pas et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Appeler Brittany ? Et dire quoi ? Mais si elle ne l'appelait pas, ça sera comme dire à Brittany qu'elle ne se soucie pas d'elle. Elle ne lui a même pas demandé si elle aussi elle allait bien. C'était seulement si Brittany lui posais réellement la question et ne l'a pas appelée juste pour faire Santana se sentir encore plus mal à propos d'elle-même.

Pourquoi Brittany voudrais faire ça ? Si elle avait voulu faire Santana se sentir comme la pire personne au monde, elle l'aurait fait pendant ces cinq ans. Pas maintenant que Santana s'excusais auprès d'elle. Elle se demanda brièvement si Brittany écoutais son émission tout ce temps. Elle en doutait. Mais elle savait maintenant que faire son émission tous les matins n'allais pas être la même chose, parce que maintenant elle aura cette inquiétude constante de savoir si Brittany l'écoute. Ça sera comme lui parler et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cette pensée.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table de la cuisine. Elle essuya ses mains dans un torchon et le prit pour voir qu'elle avait un message de Quinn. Elle poussa un soupir parce qu'elle savait que son amie dormirais maintenant si elle n'était inquiète pour elle.

 **De Quinn : Appelles-la.**

Elle lécha ses lèvres maintenant sèches et prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer en tremblant. Elle savait que Quinn lui a dit 'appelles la' mais ce qu'elle voulait dire c'était 'Sors toi la tête du cul'. D'habitude elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais à l'instant elle détestait à quel point Quinn la connaissais bien.

Elle ignora quand même le message de son amie pour chercher celui de Puck qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt. Ce message avec le numéro de Brittany…

* * *

 _ **Regina Phalange: C'est un des noms que se donne Phoebe dans la série Friends.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 _Brittany n'étais pas sure de l'état de Santana à cet instant. Triste ou en colère ? Elle choisit tristement en colère. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle détestait ce regard. Mais elle était en colère elle aussi, donc elle ne fit rien pour faire partir ce regard. Parce que le fait est qu'elle avait mal, que sa chance de faire quelque chose de bien lui a été enlevée, tout cela la rendait indifférente. Et à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle perdait aussi Santana._

 _« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Santana lui demanda alors qu'elle se tournait où elle était assise sur le lit de Brittany pour être en face de sa petite amie._

 _« - Je suis sure que je peux faire ce que je veux dans ma propre chambre. » Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et fixa le plafond, faisant de son mieux pour éviter ces yeux bruns qui lui faisaient ressentir des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie à ce moment._

 _« - Et je veux que tu partes. Maintenant. Je suis vraiment sérieuse, je suis fatiguée de me disputer avec toi. Va-t'en._

 _Elle avait dit ça en colère et regardais Santana qui se lécha doucement les lèvres, apparemment en train d'y penser._

 _\- D'accord, je vais partir. »_

 _Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, faisant immédiatement regretter à Brittany ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus._

 _« - Mais je serais de retour dans une heure avec Le Roi Lion et La Petite Sirène et tu as intérêt à sourire parce que ce sont tes films préférés !_

 _Elle claqua la porte bruyamment après elle pour accentuer le fait qu'elle soit énervée._

 _\- Pas la peine ! » Brittany cria en retour et elle était sure que Santana l'avais entendue, si la manière dont elle avait fermé bruyamment et rageusement la porte d'entrée était une indication._

Une heure plus tard.

 _Santana prit une profonde inspiration et entra en hésitant dans la maison de la famille Pierce en espérant deux choses. D'abord, que sa petite amie s'était maintenant calmée, parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une autre dispute, et ensuite, que le père de Brittany ne soit pas déjà rentré à la maison. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de le voir. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à venir ici ou qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était la petite amie de Brittany. C'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas ce dernier point et qu'il ne faisait rien pour le cacher._

 _Les traits de son visage tombèrent quand elle le vit dans le salon, assis sur le canapé en train de lire le journal. Quand il la vit lui aussi, il jeta immédiatement le journal sur la table basse avant de se lever et de venir attraper Santana par le bras et de pratiquement la sortir de la maison._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

 _Il demanda furieusement mais à voix basse, parce qu'apparemment il n'avait pas envie que sa femme ou sa fille ne l'entende, alors qu'il fermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui._

 _« - Uh… » Santana fronça des sourcils, confuse, et détourna le regard de ces yeux bleus perçants qui n'étaient pas amicaux du tout, parce qu'elle pensait que la réponse était évidente._

 _« - Je suis venue voir ma_ petite amie _, elle dit fermement, juste parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Et aussi parce qu'il tenait toujours son bras comme si c'était le sien qu'il retenait._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas été claire quand elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir ? Tu crois qu'elle dit ça juste comme ça ? Après ce qui lui est arrivé à cause de_ toi _? Tu viens tous les jours depuis des mois, tu devrais être assez intelligente pour comprendre maintenant que quand elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas te voir, c'est qu'_ elle ne veut pas te voir _._

 _\- M-mais… »_

 _Santana bredouillais. C'était vrai, Brittany avais dit ça. Mais Santana ne pensais pas qu'elle le voulait réellement, elle pensait qu'elle disait toutes ces choses parce qu'elle avait mal. Mais maintenant, le père de Brittany avait raison. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Brittany ne pouvais plus aller à Julliard, donc pourquoi elle voudrait encore d'elle ?_

 _« - Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de faire enfin les choses bien, Santana. Il est temps pour toi de partir et de la laisser seule. »_

 **. . .**

Brittany ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et entra dans son petit appartement le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Artie, pas parce qu'il n'était pas supposé savoir qu'elle rentrait tard, surtout qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais parce que parfois il réagissait comme un mari jaloux et elle n'avait pas besoin de son harcèlement et de ses pleurnicheries maintenant.

Mais elle savait qu'il était juste inquiet à propos d'elle. Ils sortent d'habitude ensemble en étant meilleurs amis et tout, mais parfois Brittany voulais juste passer la nuit ailleurs. Ca arrivais beaucoup de fois, Artie l'appelant, et elle, ne répondant pas jusqu'au matin et le retrouvant inquiet, bien qu'il ne devrait pas l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas sa petite amie. Donc peu importe, maintenant elle rentrait juste avant le matin, c'était une bonne raison pour se débarrasser des gens de toute façon. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse et Artie était une sorte d'excuse.

Elle ferma la porte silencieusement et posa ses clefs et son téléphone sur cette petite table à côté de la porte, ressentant déjà la chaleur du petit studio. Elle enleva son manteau et le plaça sur le dos du canapé alors qu'elle lançait un regard vers Artie, qui était dans le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, pour être sure qu'il dormait toujours.

Elle commença à enlever ses habits alors qu'elle avançait plus loin dans le studio, quand elle ressentit ce sentiment qu'elle allait éternuer. Donc, elle remonta immédiatement ses mains pour tenir son nez, finissant par faire un plus grand et étrange bruit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour elle-même parce qu'elle avait ce sentiment depuis deux heures maintenant mais _bien sur_ ça arrivais quand elle devait être silencieuse.

« - Britt. » Elle grimaça et se retourna pour voir Artie grâce à la légère lumière provenant de la rue.

« - Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, rendors-toi. »

Elle chuchota et quand il ferma ses yeux une nouvelle fois, ça confirma ses soupçons qu'il était en train de parler en dormant, qu'il n'était pas pleinement conscient.

Malgré ça, elle n'allait pas 'bien' parce qu'elle pouvait se sentir devenir malade, si le mal de tête qu'elle avait depuis cet après-midi était une indication. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas restée tard dehors. Ou c'était ce qu'elle se disait à elle-même. Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que la raison était Santana.

Elle se tourna pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, pensant qu'elle allais 'bien' pendant qu'elle était dehors mais maintenant tout lui revenais. Et elle savait que quand elle allait se réveiller dans quelques heures avec _cette_ magnifique voix, ça ira encore moins bien.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien en appelant l'émission de Santana. Elle avait manifestement pris Santana par surprise, la brunette était trop choquée pour révéler comment elle se sentait réellement vis-à-vis de Brittany. Mais elle voulait juste lui dire qu'elle allait bien, comme ça Santana arrêterais de se sentir coupable. Santana ne devrais pas s'excuser à propos de l'accident. Brittany ne l'accusais pas.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une pensée naïve ou réaliste d'espérer que Santana la contacte. Elle avait son numéro et ça faisais toute la journée, Brittany pensais maintenant qu'elle l'aurai déjà fait si elle l'avait voulu. Donc Santana ne voulais juste pas lui parler.

Elle haussa des épaules, pensant que rien ne changeais réellement parce que c'était pourquoi Santana était partie la première fois, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain pour trouver un short et un débardeur, les enfiler et rapidement s'allonger dans son coté du lit à côté de son ami. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de se relaxer contre l'oreiller, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer contre la table à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Elle chuchota « Merde » alors qu'elle se leva rapidement une nouvelle fois pour aller chercher son téléphone, se réprimandant mentalement de ne pas l'avoir mis en silencieux. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que ça arrivais.

C'était un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait. Elle se lécha les lèvres nerveusement alors que son téléphone commençait à trembler parce que ses mains tremblaient elles aussi. Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle était pratiquement sure que c'était Santana. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de répondre à l'appel.

« - Allo ? » Elle chuchota alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle pour voir si Artie s'était réveillé à cause du bruit, et quand elle vit que non, elle fit son chemin vers le canapé pour s'assoir.

« _\- Br-Brittany ?_ » Oui, c'était Santana et elle semblait plus nerveuse qu'elle. Elle se gronda mentalement pour avoir oublié comment Santana pensais. Elle devait toujours traiter les informations et _beaucoup_ y réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose. Et c'était pourquoi elle appelait aussi tard.

« - Oui. » Elle déglutit difficilement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses chaussettes aux motifs de lapin sur le sol près de la table basse. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ranger ici. Peu importe, elle prit avantage du long silence de Santana pour aller les chercher.

« - _Salut._ » Elle frissonna et ferma ses yeux. La voix de Santana ne devrait pas avoir un tel effet sur elle. Elle l'entendait tous les matins depuis deux ans. Mais c'était choquant pour elle de savoir que Santana lui parlais à _elle_ maintenant. Oui, elle savait qu'elle lui parlait ce matin aussi. Mais maintenant Santana parlais à _elle seulement_. Pas aux autres auditeurs.

« - Salut. » Elle répondit doucement et continua ses mouvements, apportant ses chaussettes sur le canapé et elle les enfila sur ses pieds maintenant froids. Elle était nerveuse et frigorifiée et elle avait toutes ces choses bizarres qui se passaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle le silence entre les deux femmes était assourdissant, la faisant se sentir encore plus inconfortable.

« - _Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée ?_ Santana demanda ensuite, comme si elle réalisait à l'instant à quel point il était tard.

\- Non, je ne dormais pas. »

Brittany répondit rapidement alors qu'elle haussa les épaules et attrapa un chandail à côté d'elle sur le canapé et l'enfila rapidement, ne voulant rien rater de ce que Santana pourrait dire.

« _\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Il est tard._ » Santana la réprimanda presque, laissant un petit sourire prendre place sur le visage de Brittany face à quel point ça semblais familier. Santana avais toujours pris l'habitude de lui dire d'aller se coucher tôt les soirs d'école parce que Brittany s'endormais souvent en cours parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée. « _Je suis désolée._ » Elle dit ensuite, réalisant visiblement qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ça maintenant.

« - C'est bon. » Brittany haussa des épaules et éternua encore. « Merde ! » Elle chuchota pour elle-même alors qu'elle cherchait un mouchoir sur la table basse.

« _\- Tu es malade ?_ Santana demanda.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai pris un coup de froid. »

Elle avait grommelé ça alors qu'elle se levait pour ouvrir la porte du petit balcon et sortit. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'Artie se réveille quand elle rentrait tard, elle ne voulait _définitivement_ pas qu'il se réveille et qu'il entende la conversation avec Santana.

« - _Il faut que tu boives un thé avec du citron et du miel et tu dois bien te couvrir-_

\- Santana, je sais. »

Le fait que Brittany savais ce qu'il fallait faire, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le ferait. Ça voulait seulement dire qu'elle avait passé assez de temps avec Maribel pour savoir ce qu'elle était supposée faire pour ne pas tomber malade.

« - _Tu as raison, je suis désolée…_ »

Santana s'excusa encore mais cette fois Brittany ne dit rien.

« - _Donc, euh…_ » Elle entendit la longue respiration de la brunette qui expira et ensuite, elle l'entendit grommeler des mots en Espagnol, ce qui la fit sourire, amusée.

« - Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle demanda avant qu'elle puisse penser sa question, la faisant se figer sur place avec les yeux écarquillés. En partie parce qu'elle était choquée de pouvoir parler aussi facilement à Santana après cinq ans comme si rien de mauvais n'était arrivé entre elles, et en partie parce qu'il faisait tellement froid dehors qu'elle était frigorifiée.

« - _Non, je n'y avais pas pensé_. » Santana l'admit en gloussant. Brittany ne savais pas vraiment comment se sentir face à leur facilité à se parler. Elle pensait qu'elle aimait ça, ça lui faisais ressentir une chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle-même, même s'il faisait froid dehors.

« - _Comment tu vas_ ?

\- Je vais bien. »

Brittany répondit doucement et ensuite prit place un long silence entre elles. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable.

« - _Donc, tu as à New York ?_ » Santana demanda mais la réponse était assez évidente. Si Brittany n'était pas sur New York, elle ne pourrait pas entendre l'émission de Santana.

« - Oui.

 _\- Donc, tu n'es pas à Lima ?_ »

Demanda-t-elle ensuite et Brittany plaça ses lèvres dans sa bouche alors qu'elle fronça des sourcils.

\- Tu sais que j'ai déjà essayé et je ne peux juste pas être à deux endroits au même moment. » Elle murmura et ensuite elle frissonna. Elle aurait aimé croire que c'était parce qu'il faisait froid dehors mais elle savait que c'était à cause du petit rire que Santana avais émis.

« - _C'est vrai…_

\- Alors, toujours pas emballée par le concept, hein ? »

Brittany la taquina, entendant un autre ricanement de la brunette. Mais ce magnifique son se termina plus tôt que Brittany l'aurait espéré. Et donc il s'en suivait d'un autre silence. Un silence que Brittany savoura.

C'était comme si elle se reconnectait avec Santana. Par ailleurs, elle ne savait pas si elle _voulait_ se reconnecter avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ça faisait du bien, ça semblais normal. Et pour le moment, elle savoura juste ça. Même si c'était à travers le téléphone et même si elle ne pouvait pas regarder dans ses yeux. Même si elles n'étaient même pas en train de parler maintenant.

Elle était complément concentrée sur la façon dont Santana respirais, bien que c'était un son très faible, elle pouvait à peine l'entendre. Mais elle le faisait et ça lui faisais sentir comme si tout était là, que ce moment quand elle est concentrée sur quelque chose, rien ni personne ne se trouve dans ses pensées pour la distraire. Elle était complètement concentrée parce que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était là.

« - _Brittany, je suis vraiment perdue_ , Santana dit finalement, sortant Brittany de ses pensées.

\- A propos de quoi ? »

Elle demanda, même si elle savait la réponse. Elle voulait juste plus de temps pour trouver quoi dire. Vous pourriez penser qu'elle n'y pensait que maintenant mais elle y avait pensé toute la journée. Mais elle n'était toujours pas prête.

« - _Pourquoi tu as appelé ?_ »

Santana demanda ce qu'elle voulait probablement savoir depuis ce matin-là. Brittany resta silencieuse pendant encore quelques secondes alors qu'elle posa ses coudes sur la balustrade et qu'elle regarda les gens passer en bas de la rue, obligeant Santana à le demander une nouvelle fois.

« - _Je pense que tu as voulu… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas-_ »

Elle soupira, frustrée, faisant Brittany froncer des sourcils parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Santana essayais de dire.

« - _Je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi ?_ » Elle demanda plus qu'elle affirmait.

« - Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à propos de l'accident.

 _\- Je ne parle pas juste de l'accident._ »

Brittany soupira et se frotta le front avec sa main libre alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« - S'il te plait, ne parlons pas de ça. »

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir pourquoi Santana était partie. Et que Brittany l'a pratiquement faite partir. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. C'était inutile.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait toute les deux retourner à nos vies avec juste une seule différence. Tu arrêtes de te blâmer à cause de l'accident. Je ne t'ai vraiment pas appelé pour te faire de sentir mal ou pour te rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir, c'est injuste et tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. »

Elle essaya de faire en sorte que sa voix soit forte mais elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle n'avait pas réussi.

« - _Je ne peux pas faire ça._ » Brittany n'étais pas sure de ce que Santana était en train de penser. Elle ne peut pas retourner à sa vie comme elle était hier, ou elle ne peut pas arrêter de s'en vouloir ?

« - Santana…

 _\- Tu as écouté l'émission juste aujourd'hui ?_ »

Elle changea de sujet, faisant Brittany soupirer parce qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'écouter ce que Brittany avait à dire. Et ça lui faisais aussi se sentir inconfortable parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'elle l'écoutait tout ce temps.

« _\- C'était la première fois ou quoi ? Quand tu as commencé à écouter ? Et est-ce que tu l'écoutes tous les jours ?_

\- Non, juste de temps en temps et ça fait un moment. »

Brittany marmonna, se tendit et arrêta de respirer, tout en même temps, attendant la réaction de Santana.

« - _Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je peux toujours dire quand tu me mens, Britt._ »

La voix de Santana n'était pas en colère. Elle était triste. Non, pas triste. Plus comme nostalgique dans le sens où elle montre qu'elle a mal. Et ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elle l'ait juste appelée 'Britt'. Ca faisait mal.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire dire.

 _\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Ça me fait juste me sentir… Je ne sais pas. Ecouter mon émission, c'est comme tout connaitre à propos de moi. Je ne me cache plus, je suis moi-même maintenant_. »

Brittany ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se rappelant la première fois que Santana a dit dans son émission qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle était tellement fière d'elle ce jour-là, parce que Santana était passée de cette petite fille effrayée qui avais peur d'elle-même, à cette belle femme qui était totalement en accord avec qui elle était. Et c'était vrai, Brittany savais tout à propos de la vie de Santana. Elle savait qui elle était maintenant, mais la vérité c'était que Santana n'avais pas changé. Elle a juste grandi.

« - _Mais je_ _ne sais rien à propos de toi. Je ne t'ai_ _pas parlé pendant cinq ans, je ne te connais plus. Mais merci d'avoir appelé pendant mon émission juste pour me rassurer sur le fait que tu ailles bien._

\- Santana… »

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire parce que ce que Santana venais de dire était vrai et c'était évident que ça la contrariais.

« - _Dis-moi juste quelque chose. Comment tu peux t'attendre à ce que je me lève demain et que j'aille faire l'émission alors que je saurais que tu seras entrain d'écouter aussi ?_

\- Je ne l'écouterais pas.

 _\- Depuis quand mens-tu, Brittany ?_ »

Santana dit finalement instantanément. Brittany savais qu'elle l'aurait fait sur certains points. C'était Santana après tout. Et elle avait raison.

« - Santana, s'il te plait. Ne faisons pas ça, ok ? C'est inutile. Ne nous disputons pas, retournons juste à nos vies et tu surmontes juste cet accident maintenant. Parce que je l'ai fait.

 _\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis embêtée à t'appeler, tu sais. Tu as écouté mon émission pendant dieu sait combien de temps et ça me rend confuse. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le droit de demander une réponse venant de toi. Donc je vais raccrocher maintenant._ »

Santana murmura presque en colère, avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Brittany pensa que si quelqu'un la frappais au visage, ça ferais beaucoup moins mal.

Son cerveau ne pouvait pour le moment pas comprendre comment il est passé de se rappeler comment ça fait de parler à Santana, de la taquiner et d'aimer ça, à avoir une dispute avec elle.

« Tu es stupide. » Elle se dit à elle-même et ricana sans joie alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vraiment stupide. »

 **. . .**

Une semaine plus tard.

Quand les publicités commencèrent, Santana enleva son casque et le posa sur le bureau avant de se lever. C'était la fin d'une autre émission dans laquelle elle a essayé de limiter son temps de parole au minimum parce qu'elle savais que si elle parlais plus, il y aurais de grandes chances qu'elle dise quelque chose qu'elle puisse regretter plus tard. Donc, elle se contentait juste de mettre les chansons que les gens voulaient.

Elle avait cette folle et irrationnelle obsession que Brittany, non pas seulement écoute son émission, mais aussi vois tous ses moindre mouvements. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle devenait folle. Alors elle essayait de ne pas penser à ça. Ou à elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte du studio et fronça des sourcils face à ses deux amis dans la salle de contrôle et qui l'ont surveillée comme ça toute la semaine. Puck et Quinn échangèrent un regard avant d'observer Santana à nouveau, qui était visiblement en colère.

« - Donc quoi ? Vous êtes mariés maintenant ? » Elle demanda et mit ses mains sur les hanches en attendant une réponse.

« - Non, il y a juste du sexe entre nous. » Puck dit, faisant renifler les deux femmes dans la pièce. Parce qu'elles savaient toute les deux que ça n'arriverais pas de sitôt.

« - D'accord, Noah. » Quinn tapota son épaule, faisant Santana hausser un sourcil en direction de Puck.

« - Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre, _Noah_. » Elle le taquina. Ça lui confirmait malgré tout que Puck était sérieux à propos de Quinn, sinon il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle l'appelle Noah.

« - Et tu sais, toi ? » Il répondit, faisant sourire narquoisement la brunette.

« - Bien sûr que je sais comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Les poulettes tombent sur mes genoux juste comme ça. Mais ensuite quand elles entendent ma voix ? » Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, ignorant ses deux amis lever les yeux au ciel. « - Les filles deviennent folles.

\- Je veux sérieusement savoir d'où viens toute cette confiance en toi, murmura Puck et Santana haussa des épaules avec arrogance. Ne prétends pas être une joueuse, ma fille. Tu es en colère à propos d'une certaine poulette depuis une semaine maintenant. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? »

Il regarda sur son bureau, essayant de trouver quelque chose.

« - Tu es un idiot. » Quinn le tapa sur l'arrière de la tête, parce qu'il parlait clairement de Brittany.

Santana claqua sa langue contre son palais, parce qu'elle était agacée, et se tourna pour quitter la salle et ses amis. Mais elle fit seulement deux pas dans le couloir quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, et la faire tourner sur place.

« - San. » Quinn la regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais Santana ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Je travaille maintenant, Q. Cet endroit est mon lieu de travail, dit-elle en faisant des gestes autour d'elle. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me suives partout.

\- Je travaille ici aussi, tu sais.

\- Non. »

Santana secoua la tête alors qu'elle dégagea son bras que tenais son amie.

« - Tu ne travailles pas _ici_. Tu travailles au service juridique, trois étages au-dessus, dit-elle fermement alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir. »

Mais encore une fois, elle n'eut le temps que de faire deux pas avant qu'elle sente Quinn lui attraper le bras et la guider vers les toilettes, causant à la brunette de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Santana dit une fois que son amie libère son bras et aille vérifier si personne n'était dans la pièce.

« - Tu es en colère, Quinn déclara quand elle se replaça face à elle à nouveau.

\- Oui, je le suis. Parce que tu as le besoin de venir vérifier si je vais bien chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine alors qu'elle évitait complètement les yeux noisette de son amie. Parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait croisé son regard, Quinn aura tout ce qu'elle veut d'elle.

« - San, je m'inquiète à propos de toi.

La voix de Quinn était douce, même si ça ne calmais ne rien la colère de Santana.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois inquiète, je vais bien.

Elle insista, faisant à son amie prendre une inspiration et expirer doucement.

\- Dis-moi, Santana.

\- Te dire quoi ? Ne me met pas plus en colère que je ne le suis déjà, Q. Laisses moi retourner travailler. »

Santana dit ça en signe d'avertissement et lança un regard vers la porte mais ne bougea pas.

« - Pourquoi ça t'embête autant qu'elle ait écouté ton émission depuis le début ?

Quinn demanda alors qu'elle fit un pas de plus vers son amie, essayant de capter son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ça me saoule juste, ok ? Santana était visiblement exaspérée.

\- San, tu ne peux pas être en colère contre elle pour ça. La blonde soupira. Dis-moi juste ce qui te préoccupe _réellement_. »

Santana grogna sous l'énervement et établit finalement un contact visuel.

« - Je suis en colère parce qu'on a parlé.

Quinn rétrécit ses yeux noisette alors qu'elle étudiait le visage de son amie.

\- Donc, laisses-moi être claire. Tu l'as appelée mais tu ne voulais pas lui parler. »

Elle déclara d'un ton sarcastique, causant Santana de rester les yeux vides devant elle pendant quelques secondes.

« - Est-ce que Puck t'as dit que tu étais drôle ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que tu ne l'es pas, il veut juste te mettre dans son lit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant son amie faire de même.

\- Dis-moi juste ce qui te met en colère, dit-elle fermement et Santana respira profondément alors qu'elle s'appuyais contre le mur à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis en colère parce qu'elle m'a _parlé_. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi et je la crois parce qu'elle écoutait mon émission. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est _réellement_ pas en colère contre moi. Et tu sais que _ça_ veut dire ? Ça veut dire que je l'ai quittée pour aucune putain de raison !

\- Santana, non. Tu avais une raison _à ce moment-là._ Juste parce qu'elle n'est pas en colère maintenant ne veux rien dire. Enfin, ça veut juste dire qu'elle est passée au-dessus de ça, je suppose… »

Quinn haussa des épaules mais elle ne savait pas réellement quels étaient les effets de ses mots sur son amie.

« - Ouais, elle est passée au-dessus de ça, je suppose… »

 **. . .**

« - Maman, tu n'as vraiment pas à nettoyer pour nous. »

Brittany grommela mais ne fit pas un geste pour aider sa mère qui bougeait dans tout le studio. Elle était juste assise sur le canapé et ne faisais rien.

« - Et qui va faire le ménage si je ne le fais pas, Britt-Britt ?

\- Nous avons tous les deux vingt-quatre ans. On est adultes. Je pense qu'on peut assurer. »

Elle haussa des épaules mais sa mère ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à plier des habits pour le moment. Brittany la regarda pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler ou pas. Elle décida juste de le faire.

« - Maman ? »

Elle appela et Susan murmura en réponse. Ou peut-être qu'elle chantait. Brittany n'était pas sure.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. » Elle chuchota, ayant immédiatement l'attention de sa mère.

« - Quoi ? »

Susan demanda comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu alors qu'elle abandonnait les habits et fit son chemin vers le canapé pour s'y assoir à coté de Brittany.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide.

\- Chérie, je sais. Je t'ai dit un millier de fois que rien de bien ne ressort à sortir avec un couple. Je veux dire, je comprends, les plans à trois sont marrants et tout, mais ça ne va nulle part. Mais ça va, nous faisons tous des erreurs. »

Susan dit d'un ton rassurant alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de sa fille pour la rapprocher d'elle. Mais Brittany se recula et regarda sa mère, incrédule.

« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, et ensuite secoua la tête. Comment as-tu- »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase parce qu'elle était à peu près sure qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir les réponses des centaines de questions qui venaient juste de se former dans sa tête.

« - Ce n'est _pas_ ce dont j'étais en train de parler.

\- Oh, ok. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

Susan demanda d'un air innocent mais Brittany la connaissais mieux que ça. Elle décida de ne rien dire du tout à propos du fait que sa mère était pratiquement physiquement incapable d'être embarrassée ou honteuse à propos de quelque chose, parce que Brittany n'avais jamais gagné à ce jeu.

« - J'ai parlé à Santana… » Sa voix s'estompa et elle vit le visage de sa mère passer de l' 'innocence' à la surprise.

« - Je l'ai appelée pendant son émission.

\- Oh mon dieu ! »

Susan chuchota, excitée, alors qu'elle souriait nerveusement, faisant Brittany froncer des sourcils confusément.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » Elle demanda alors qu'elle rétrécit ses yeux en regardant sa mère quand que Susan s'éclaircissait la gorge et redevint sérieuse.

« - Rien, c'est rien. Pourquoi tu as appelé ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais plus, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait dans une autre direction que celle de sa mère et qu'elle s'enfonça dans le canapé.

\- Je pense que c'était parce qu'elle a parlé de l'accident pendant l'émission mais après, quand je l'ai appelé et que j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai réalisé que je l'ai appelée parce qu'elle me manquait…

\- Britt…

Susan soupira alors qu'elle prit la main de sa fille et qu'elle la posa sur ses genoux.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas revenir à où on était mais elle me manque toujours. Je ne peux pas juste me mentir à moi-même et au lieu de lui dire à elle, ou à Artie, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait te le dire à toi.

\- Bébé, Santana n'étais pas juste ta petite amie. Elle était aussi ta meilleure amie. Et c'est normal de regretter sa meilleure amie. »

Susan dit ces mots doucement, faisant Brittany hausser des épaules. Ca n'avais pas réellement d'importance parce que Santana ne pourrais pas être sa meilleure amie à nouveau.

« - Est-ce que Maribel te manque ? » Brittany demanda. Maribel et Susan étaient meilleures amies elles aussi, comme leurs filles. Ou plutôt, leurs filles étaient meilleures amies, juste comme elles.

« - Bien sûr qu'elle me manque.

\- Alors appelles la » Brittany chuchota. Maribel et Susan ont arrêté de se parler après le départ de Santana. Malgré le fait que Brittany ne connaissais pas la raison ou bien comment ces deux choses étaient liées. Elle savait juste que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

« - Je ne sais pas, soupira Susan.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a changé ? Tu crois que les gens changent ?

\- Les gens changent surement. Mais pas forcément en mal. Les gens grandissent, ils ont de nouvelles expériences. Ils deviennent plus forts, ou plus faible, ils apprennent. C'est la vie. C'est comme un cardiogramme. Il y a toujours des hauts et des bas, au contraire, si c'est tout plat, il n'y a pas de vie, chérie.

\- Donc, est ce que ça veut dire que tu vas appeler Maribel ?

\- Eh bien, est ce que ça veut dire que tu vas appeler Santana ?

\- C'est différent. »

Brittany leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait définitivement pas appeler Santana. Elle n'était pas folle. Peut-être qu'elle avait des doutes la semaine dernière mais maintenant elle était _certaine_ que Santana ne voulais pas lui parler. Et elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer encore plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

« - Maribel était juste ton amie.

\- C'était ma _meilleure_ amie, Susan répondit distraitement, se remémorant Maribel et comment était sa vie il y a cinq ans alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs de Brittany. Mon dieu, qu'il était simple de la taquiner. »

Elle soupira faisant sourire la jeune blonde.

« - Et autant que sa fille.

\- Tout va bien se passer, mon bébé, Susan dit d'un ton rassurant et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de sa fille.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Les mères savent, tout simplement. »

Elle embrassa la tempe de sa fille, la faisant aller mieux.

« - Tu es une de mes deux filles préférées, tu le sais ça pas vrai ?

\- Tu n'as que deux filles, maman. »

Brittany répondit en ayant l'air ennuyée parce qu'elles avaient eu cette conversation plusieurs fois déjà.

« - Qui t'a dit ce mensonge ? Susan demanda, se reculant pour pouvoir voir les yeux rétrécit de sa fille. Ce n'est pas juste Olivia et toi, tu sais. J'ai plus d'enfants, je ne leur ai juste pas donné naissance. »

Elle haussa des épaules et se leva, faisant tomber la mâchoire de Brittany.

« - Ma partenaire lesbienne l'a fait, ajoute-t-elle alors qu'elle se tourna pour partir.

\- Quoi ? »

Brittany demanda incrédule mais quand elle entendit le rire de sa mère, elle leva les yeux au ciel parce qu'elle était tombée dans le piège. Sincèrement, elle pensait Susan être capable de n'importe quoi.

 **. . .**

Santana arpentais son salon, la seule lumière dans la pièce venais de la télévision. Mais tout était silencieux. Elle pouvait seulement entendre les battements de son cœur.

« - C'est bon. C'est juste un message. Deux mots. Bon, techniquement trois. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour elle-même. « C'est juste un message, juste _quelques_ mots. »

Elle regarda son téléphone qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main pour voir le message qu'elle avait écrit mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyé. Il disait 'je suis désolée'.

« - Ca va. » Elle se dit à elle-même encore une fois. Elle va juste envoyer ce message et elle était pratiquement sure que Brittany ne répondrait pas donc c'était bon. Elle voulait juste s'excuser pour avoir été dure avec elle, elle ne le voulait pas. Ok, peut-être qu'elle le voulait un tout petit peu. Elle ne savait pas. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Elle allait juste s'excuser et ensuite elles retourneraient à leurs vies. C'était aussi simple que ça. Juste comme Brittany l'avais dit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle lisait encore et encore ces quelques mots.

« - Oh, allez. Fais-le directement ! » Elle arrêta de marcher et regarda dans la pièce.

« Bien ! Maintenant tu penses que des gens peuvent te voir et t'entendre. Tu as un problème. »

Elle poussa un soupir, alla s'assoir sur le canapé et passa sa main libre sur son visage. « - Oh mon dieu. Je me parle à moi-même. Je suis en train de devenir folle. » Elle grogna et s'allongea toute entière sur le canapé, cachant son visage contre les oreillers. « - Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, Britt ? » Chuchota-t-elle mais sans espérer une réponse parce qu'elle était _vraiment_ toute seule.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'assit une nouvelle fois, décidant d'agir comme une femme et non pas comme un enfant de cinq ans. Donc, sans y penser encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, elle appuya sur le bouton 'envoyer' et fit quelque chose de mature. Et ensuite, elle lança rapidement son téléphone sur la table basse. Comme si, si jamais elle le tenait une seconde de plus dans ses mains, il allait les lui bruler. Ou alors Brittany n'allais pas avoir le message. C'était trop tard maintenant de toute manière.

Elle tenta de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque trop rapide alors qu'elle montait le son de la télévision. C'était une émission ringarde avec des acteurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais c'était une bonne distraction donc elle la regarda.

Enfin, seulement pour les cinq premières secondes. Ensuite, ses yeux commencèrent à dévier toutes les secondes vers son téléphone qui était juste devant elle, resté sur la table basse. Et même si elle voulait et attendais qu'il sonne, malgré ses efforts pour se convaincre elle-même qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle sursauta par surprise quand il vibra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle allait l'attraper et qu'elle vit que c'était Brittany qui l'appelait.

Elle inspira longuement et prit le téléphone de la table basse pour répondre à l'appel.

« - Oui.

 _\- Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter de t'excuser_ , dit immédiatement Brittany. Elle n'était pas en colère, ou triste, ou autre chose. Elle sonnait comme Brittany. Douce.

\- Mais je le veux, donc… »

Santana haussa des épaules même si la blonde ne pouvait pas la voir.

« - _Bon, alors ok. Du moment que ce n'est pas à propos de l'accident._

\- Je veux te voir. »

Santana lâcha ça, surprenant autant Brittany qu'elle-même. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de l'accident et elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, ou parce qu'elle avait _réellement_ envie de revoir ces yeux bleus encore une fois. Mais le silence avec lequel elle s'était rencontré la faisais se sentir inconfortable et elle se tortilla là où elle était assise sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un rire de Brittany.

« - _C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, comme celles que tu as parfois. Comme cette fois quand tu voulais mettre de l'origan dans les brownies. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà_ ? » Brittany demanda, faisant Santana sucer ses lèvres dans sa bouche et murmurer, n'étant pas sure si elle devrait répondre ou pas.

« - Uh… Ce n'était pas de l'origan »

Dit-elle avec attention et ensuite prit place un long silence avant que Brittany commence à rire. Ce rire qui faisais Santana se sentir comme la plus merveilleuse personne de toute la terre parce qu'elle s'était arrangée pour obtenir ce son de la bouche de Brittany. C'était comme si elle faisait un acte bénéfique pour l'humanité.

« - _Je sais_ , dit Brittany en riant, faisant glousser Santana et froncer des sourcils en même temps.

\- Tu savais que c'était de l'herbe ? »

Elle demanda incrédule et elle pouvait tout juste reconnaitre le 'oui' que Brittany parvint à dire alors qu'elle riait toujours de manière incontrôlable.

« - Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le faire ? »

Le rire de Brittany retomba, la faisant soupirer.

« - _Parce que mon père serait à la maison et ça aurait vraiment été une mauvaise idée de nous trouver à rire pour aucune raison, ou tu sais…_ Sa voix s'estompa et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. _Nous trouver l'une sur l'autre._

\- C'est vrai… »

Santana acquiesça doucement. Ça aurait été une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais elle ne voulait rien dire à Brittany. Elle n'avait rien dit, quand Santana avais pris ce long chemin, réfléchir à sa sexualité et faire son coming out et il essayait toujours de la faire se sentir inconfortable à propos de ça encore et encore et le détruire pour Brittany et Santana. Donc, elle n'avait rien dit et elle n'allait rien dire non plus maintenant.

« - Donc, tu te sens mieux ? Elle demanda, se rappelant que Brittany était malade la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlée.

 _\- Oui, je vais bien. Merci de demander._ »

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Brittany et ça lui faisais se sentir un peu mieux. Seulement un peu.

« - Je suis sérieuse, je veux vraiment te voir, dit Santana doucement.

 _\- Non, tu ne veux pas_. »

Brittany dit ces mots alors que sa voix avais changé, faisant Santana avaler sa salive difficilement.

« - _Tu veux juste savoir si je… Si je dance à nouveau_.

\- Non. »

Santana secoua la tête négativement alors que ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes parce qu'elle avait entendu le craquement dans la voix de Brittany. Parce que peu importe le fait que Brittany disais qu'elle était bien à propos de ça, Santana savais qu'elle ne serait jamais réellement en paix avec ça.

« _\- Si !_

\- Non, je sais que tu ne peux pas, Brittany. »

Santana soupira tristement, faisant taire Brittany pour un long et inconfortable moment.

« _\- Comment tu sais ?_ Elle demanda ensuite mais avant que Santana ait le temps de répondre, Brittany répondit à sa propre question _. Nos mères._

\- Ouais, confirma Santana. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

 _\- Est-tu sure de vouloir ça ?_ »

Il était clair dans la voix de Brittany à quel point elle était incertaine à propos de ça.

« - La seule chose que je sais c'est que je veux te voir. Je te l'ai dit, je suis moi-même maintenant, je ne me cache plus. »

Santana dit ces mots doucement et quand elle entendit Brittany soupirer, elle savait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Que ces jours quand elle niait ses sentiments étaient révolus. Non pas qu'elle avait conscience totalement de ses sentiments maintenant, elle était pratiquement sure qu'elle avait des sentiments à propos de la blonde qu'elle ne voulait même pas admettre à elle-même.

« _\- Tu sais qu'on va éventuellement parler de toutes ces choses et ça ne vas pas bien se terminer, Santana. Et nous le savons toute les deux._

\- Nous ne parlerons pas, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement, même si elle n'en était pas sure.

 _\- Donc on va juste se regarder mutuellement ? Eh bien, ça va être vraiment un rendez-vous embarrassant_ … »

Brittany marmonna ces mots, faisant Santana lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Ecoutes, je ne peux pas te forcer à me voir. Si tu ne le veux pas, alors ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle haussa des épaules. C'était comme Quinn l'avais dit, même si Santana ne voulais pas la croire. Brittany était passée au-dessus de tout ça, apparemment.

« _\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir, San._ » Dit-elle faisant rater un battement à Santana face à comment avait sonné sa voix. C'était la voix avec laquelle Brittany avais l'habitude de lui parler dans le passé. Elle aimait cette voix.

« - _C'est juste que je ne… Je ne peux pas avec toi. Je ne sais pas._ »

Les mots de Brittany n'avais pas beaucoup de sens mais Santana avais compris. La blonde ne voulais juste pas savoir quel effet elle pouvait avoir sur elle, et donc Santana prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir si _elle_ le voulait aussi. Si elle voulait repartir de zéro et essayer d'oublier Brittany encore une fois. Ce dont elle était presque sure de n'avoir jamais fait la première fois. Mais avant qu'elle puisse décider, Brittany parla une nouvelle fois.

« - _Mais je veux vraiment te revoir aussi._

\- C'est un oui ?

 _\- Oui._ »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _Santana sortit sur le porche de sa maison pour trouver sa petite amie déjà allongée sur le divan dans son short super court et son petit débardeur. Il y avait trop de peau exposée pour elle, même si il faisait noir dehors, et elle aimait ça. Brittany ne semblais pas l'avoir vue, donc elle sourit doucement alors qu'elle allait derrière le dossier du canapé et elle se pencha pour chuchoter contre les cheveux blonds._

 _« - Hey._

 _\- Merde ! »_

 _Brittany sursauta de surprise et sa main alla instinctivement contre son cœur alors qu'elle se tournait sur elle-même pour voir Santana._

 _« - Tu m'as fait peur !_

 _\- Je suis désolée, bébé. »_

 _Elle gloussa et Brittany leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle se relaxait sur le canapé à nouveau._

 _« - Donc tu me déteste maintenant._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te détestais pas._ Tu _le penses. »_

 _Brittany haussa des épaules alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé pour voir Santana d'en bas._

 _« - Mais tu es trop mignonne pour ça » Santana chuchota sérieusement, faisant rougir un peu Brittany._

 _Mais elle sourit et attrapa la nuque de Santana pour la faire se baisser et connecter leurs lèvres avec cette position étrange. Santana prit une brusque inspiration sous la surprise et grogna quand leurs langues essayaient maladroitement de se toucher et après un moment elle finit par se reculer._

 _« - Tu saison a eu beaucoup de baiser étranges mais celui-là était de loin le pire, dit Santana à bout de souffle, faisant rire Brittany et secouer la tête en acquiesçant. Maintenant je ne peux même plus penser avoir ma langue en toi à nouveau. »_

 _Elle fit le tour du canapé et d'allongea à côté de sa petite amie et elle remarqua ensuite ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc et son expression terrifiée._

 _« - Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-elle rapidement, faisant Brittany soupirer de soulagement._

 _\- Pourquoi tu voudrais le dire ? C'était vraiment méchant ! »_

 _Elle dit ces mots d'un ton dramatique alors qu'elle se tournait sur le côté et se mit plus près de la brunette pour cacher son visage dans son cou, la faisant rire doucement._

 _« - Je suis désolée. » Répondit Santana amusée alors qu'elle pris ses joues entre ses mains et l'enleva de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il faut. Et elle soupira devant la façon dont leurs lèvres bougeaient parfaitement l'une avec l'autre._

 _« - Celui-là était un bon bisou. Pas de dents à des endroits bizarres, pas de langues à des endroits bizarres et définitivement pas de salive en trop._

 _\- Tu viens de le ruiner, bébé. »_

 _Brittany leva les yeux au ciel et Santana haussa juste les épaules._

 _« - Tes parents dorment ? Demanda-t-elle alors que son bras entourait la taille fine de Santana et qu'elle enchevêtrait leurs jambes ensembles pour rapprocher leurs deux corps._

 _\- Ouais, c'est bizarre que ma mère nous ait juste laissés être sur le canapé, pas vrai ?_

 _\- C'est parce qu'elle sait qu'on n'aura pas de sexe ici._

 _\- Vraiment pas. »_

 _Santana marmonna et Brittany pouvais pratiquement sentir la chaleur venir de ses joues halées. Elle souriait d'amusement parce que, même si elles faisaient l'amour depuis des années, Santana était toujours effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un, pas simplement sache, mais les voies aussi. Même quand c'était 'juste du sexe', bien que ça n'a jamais été que du sexe, Santana pensais toujours que le sexe avec Brittany était quelque chose de sacré et privé et juste pour toute les deux. Et c'était le cas._

 _Et ça faisais juste Brittany l'aimer encore plus. Elle était toujours aussi stupéfiée par le fait que son cœur battait toujours plus vite quand elle était près de Santana. Peut-être parce que sa petite amie était sans aucun doute belle et attractive. Ou peut-être que c'était le teint olive, la peau bronzée par le soleil qui rendais son cœur fou. Ou peut-être que c'était son parfum ou ses lèvres pulpeuses. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son sourire et de ses fossettes qui faisais toujours sentir à Brittany une chaleur à l'intérieur d'elle-même._

 _« - Hey. » Santana soupira, faisant sortir Brittany de ses pensées. Elle regardait Santana comme si elle était l'unique personne de ce monde et la brunette de sentais un peu inconfortable. Et chaud à l'intérieur. Et parfaite._

 _« - A quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- Juste à toi. » Brittany haussa des épaules._

 _« - Pourquoi tu penses à moi alors que je suis juste là ? Santana rit et Brittany leva les yeux au ciel. Je pense à toi quand tu n'es pas avec moi parce que quand tu es avec moi, je préfère te parler. Et faire d'autres choses._

 _\- Quelles autres choses ? »_

 _Brittany sourit narquoisement, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'effet qu'avaient les confessions de Santana sur son cœur. Mais Santana l'ignora._

 _« - Même si je suis sure que tu es toujours avec moi. Tu es comme un ange, un vrai avec tes parfaits cheveux blonds et tes parfaits yeux bleus. Comme un vrai ange. »_

 _Santana chuchota sérieusement, faisant Brittany avaler rapidement sa salive face au regard expressif de Santana directement plongé dans le siens._

 _« - Mais tu es comme_ mon _ange, ajouta-elle. »_

 _Santana l'appelais toujours son ange, peu importe à quel point ça sonnait ringard et dégoulinant aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était juste pour elles et Brittany aimais le fait que Santana puisse être aussi ouverte avec ses sentiments. Elle était vraiment amoureuse d'elle._

 _« -C'est juste trop mignon. » Brittany secoua la tête mais avant que Santana puisse protester et se lamenter, elle s'avança et la fit taire de la manière la plus efficace. En embrassant ses lèvres parfaites. C'était ce qu'elle préférait faire et elle avait prévu de le faire encore toute la nuit._

 _ **. . .**_

Santana était nerveuse. Elle était nerveuse. Elle avait bu la moitié de la bouteille de vin maintenant mais elle s'arrêta parce qu'elle voulait assez d'alcool dans le sang pour la calmer mais pas trop pour la faire dire ou faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas devant Brittany.

Elles avaient accepté de se voir à l'appartement de Santana parce que la blonde était devenue bizarre à propos de son appartement. Ca faisait penser à Santana que la blonde vivait avec quelqu'un, ou qu'elle était mariée, ou qu'elle avait des enfants. Elle secoua la tête pour pouvoir sortir ces pensées de celle-ci, car elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle n'y portait pas d'importance. Non pas qu'elle ne portait pas d'importance à Brittany, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser à elle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien que ce fût probablement le cas, Brittany était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? N'importe qui voudrait être avec elle, elle était simplement parfaite.

Enfin, de ce que se rappelais Santana. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avais vu, Brittany n'était pas vraiment parfaite. Tout ce qui l'entourais était devenu sombre, ses mots et ses actions également. Mais Santana n'oublierais jamais ses yeux. Ces yeux perçants qui étaient toujours tellement brillants, comme si elle avait capturé le soleil, étaient devenus sombres. Juste plus obscurs et sans espoirs, tristes et douloureux.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle but le reste du verre qu'elle s'était servi, espérant se débarrasser de ses pensées. Mais des petits coups à la porte la sauvèrent complètement ce cette humeur dépressive dans laquelle elle était en train de plonger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent parce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé le temps qui avais passé et elle se leva du canapé en tremblant alors qu'elle passait ses mains maintenant moites sur le jean qui couvrait ses cuisses.

Elle était en train de débattre si elle devait ouvrir la porte ou pas. Son estomac et son cœur lui dirent non, la menaçant qu'ils allaient s'arrêter si elle le faisait, mais son cerveau lui dit de bouger maintenant, parce qu'il s'était peut être écoulé dix secondes mais elle se tenait toujours au même endroit. Elle décida finalement d'écouter son cerveau, non pas qu'elle avait d'autres choix, et alla jusque sa porte d'entrée.

Sa main tremblait d'une manière incontrôlable alors qu'elle recherchait la poignée et son cœur était à deux doigts de s'arrêter. Maintenant elle savait ce qu'on ressentait lors d'une crise cardiaque. Elle ouvrit la porte quand même, aussi vite que si elle enlevait un pansement, pensant que ça n'allais pas faire mal. Mais quand elle vit Brittany, elle se sentit comme si elle venait de se faire faucher par un train. Elle avait arrêté de respirer, parce qu'elle ne sentait plus d'air dans ses poumons, alors qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur la blonde.

Elle semblait plus âgée, plus mature, plus jolie. Plus parfaite. Elle savait que ces yeux bleus lui avaient manquée mais, seulement maintenant alors qu'elle pouvait les voir à nouveau, elle réalisa à quel point. Pas seulement à quel point ils lui avaient manqués mais également à quel point elle avait _besoin_ d'y plonger son regard.

Brittany lui semblais fatiguée, comme si elle avait trop de poids sur ses épaules. Qui étaient légèrement baissées en arrière. Santana savais que Brittany était fatiguée. Pas parce qu'elle avait eu une longue journée, mais à cause de… la vie.

« - Salut. » Brittany dit, hésitante, alors que ses yeux étaient en train de parcourir le visage de Santana, admirant sa peau caramel et ses lèvres pulpeuses et la façon dont ses cheveux bruns, qui étaient coiffés en queue de cheval, exposaient la courbe de sa mâchoire. Et ensuite, ses yeux bruns et chauds, yeux pleins de… Santana. Elle était submergée parce que c'était Santana maintenant, et elle ne savait pas comment se sentir.

« - Salut. » Dit cette voix chaude qu'elle avait désiré entendre pendant des années et qui la fit avaler sa salive difficilement.

Elles restèrent dans un silence, qu'aucune des deux ne put dire s'il était confortable ou inconfortable. Mais ce n'était pas étrange parce que, peu importe le nombre d'années qui avaient passé, elle se connaissait toujours. C'était toujours Brittany et c'était toujours Santana. Peu importe qui avait pu arriver entre elles deux, que personne ne savais, c'était toujours elles. Et c'était toujours aussi familier.

Mais c'était aussi étrange en même temps. Parce que la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues, elles se sont disputées. Et ensuite, elles ont passé un long moment le cœur brisé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ca les mettait juste toutes les deux de retour dans ce processus à essayer de chercher qui était à blâmer.

« - Je suis désolée, entre. » Dit Santana quand elle réalisa qu'elle se tenait toujours là avec la porte ouverte et Brittany à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Elle regarda dans une autre direction que les yeux de Brittany alors qu'elle fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

Elle la regardait avec stupéfaction, parce que ça lui semblais surréel que Brittany puisse être dans son appartement pendant que la blonde avançais à l'intérieur. Santana pris une grande inspiration, ayant la naïve idée que ça allais calmer son rythme cardiaque trop rapide, mais ça n'a seulement permis au parfum de Brittany d'envahir ses sens et de la laisser abasourdie. Ce n'est pas comme si une seule journée avais passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu sentir ce parfum ou bien voir ces yeux. Elle voulait pleurer comme un bébé mais elle décida d'agir en adulte donc elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers Brittany une nouvelle fois.

La blonde avait sa lèvre dans sa bouche et ses mains dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'elle se déplaçait inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre toutes les deux secondes. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et Santana connaissais mieux que personne ce que ça signifiais. C'était un froncement de sourcil de douleur.

« -Britt… Sa voix s'estompa.

\- Je ne devrais vraiment pas être là. »

Elle chuchota et regarda dans une autre direction de celle de Santana dans l'appartement. Ca ne ressemblait pas à l'appartement de Santana. C'était trop rangé et il n'y avait pas l'odeur de Santana. Elle ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi, et elle ne voulait rien savoir du tout. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« - Je ne devrais vraiment, _vraiment_ pas être là. »

Elle dit encore une fois, comme si une seule fois n'étais pas assez suffisante pour faire ressentir une douleur dans l'estomac de Santana.

« - Brittany. » Santana fronça des sourcils et la blonde leva les yeux au ciel alors que ça main tenais sa taille comme si elle était trop fatiguée d'être restée debout pendant trop longtemps.

« - Je dois y aller maintenant. » Elle voulut bouger mais Santana se tenais toujours juste devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se sentait piégée.

« - Tu ne peux pas juste partir. » Santana cria presque, mais ça ne fit que faire rire Brittany, rendant la brunette encore plus confuse.

« - C'est vraiment marrant venant de toi. » Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle avançait plus près de la porte, et par la même occasion de Santana également.

« - Au moins j'ai la décence de te _prévenir_ , ajoute-t-elle doucement, faisant Santana se figer sur place. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Brittany l'attaque.

\- C'est injuste, chuchota-t-elle.

\- _La vie_ est injuste. »

Brittany soupira et Santana la regardais alors qu'elle roulait sa tête d'un coté à l'autre alors que ses mains se tenaient toujours sur sa taille. Et ensuite, elles entendirent le téléphone de Santana sonner dans la cuisine.

« - Sauvée par le gong. » Brittany marmonna pour elle-même, mais Santana l'avais entendu et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu es vraiment trop injuste. Elle soupira.

\- Tu ne vas pas le prendre ? » Brittany demanda, regardant ailleurs et choisissant d'ignorer ce que Santana venais de dire parce que peut être que c'était la vérité.

« - Non, il sonne tout le temps, donc… Santana haussa des épaules.

\- Parce que tu es connue maintenant. »

La voix de Brittany n'était pas amère ou en colère, elle sonnait plus comme impressionnée et un peu fière. Mais ensuite elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se tourna rapidement vers Santana une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas sure si la brunette voulais se rappeler le fait que Brittany était capable de raconter la vie de Santana alors que la brune ne savais pratiquement rien de la sienne maintenant. Même si Santana la connaissais toujours par cœur.

« - Je ne suis pas connue. Mais c'est peut être Quinn qui _veux_ que je devienne connue. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, repensant à son amie et combien elle était pénible avec cette histoire de séance photo et de publicité.

« - Donc, vous êtes toujours amies ? Brittany demanda.

\- Oui. »

Santana acquiesça et Brittany bougea la tête positivement également face à cette nouvelle information. Mais ensuite elle se rappela une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne devrait vraiment pas être là.

« - Bon peu importe, je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle allait bouger une nouvelle fois. Même si elle savait que son dos et également Santana allaient protester.

\- Assieds-toi. »

Santana fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait Brittany qui étaient visiblement inconfortable et qui avais mal.

Elle se souvint que Brittany était comme ça il y a cinq ans déjà. Après l'accident, les muscles de son dos n'étaient plus aussi forts qu'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir debout longtemps, son dos lui faisais toujours mal et elle ne pouvait pas se tenir vraiment toute droite. Et la même chose arrivait si elle bougeait trop. Santana avala difficilement alors qu'elle écartait les narines dans un effort pour ne pas pleurer parce que, même si Brittany faisais clairement de son mieux avec la thérapie physique avant que Santana ne parte, toutes ces choses lui arrivaient _toujours_.

« - Non. » Brittany tourna la tête alors qu'elle lançait un regard vers la porte.

« - Tu ne peux visiblement pas partir maintenant, donc assieds-toi pour te reposer un peu. » Santana dit ces mots fermement et Brittany soupira parce qu'elle savait que la brunette avais raison. Et elle détestait le fait que Santana pouvais toujours la comprendre. Peut-être qu'elle ne détestait pas ça, peut-être qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle était contente de ça.

Donc, elle se dirigea doucement d'un pas hésitant vers le canapé et s'assit, faisant de son mieux pour cacher le soulagement dont elle était sure d'être visible sur son visage. Mais elle savait de toute façon que Santana allais le remarquer. Elle ne pensait pas que Santana puisse encore la connaitre aussi bien, mais à ce moment-là, elle prenait difficilement conscience de ça.

« - Ton dos te fais toujours mal. » Santana ne demandais pas, elle le dit parce que c'était évident. Elle remarqua la façon dont la blonde s'était assise au bout du canapé et qu'elle n'avait même pas enlevé son manteau, comme si elle était prête à se lever à tout moment et à partir.

« - Oui, admit Brittany alors qu'elle évitais le regard de la brunette.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Santana demandais alors qu'elle allait s'assoir à côté de la blonde. Mais pas trop près, seulement le fait qu'elle soit dans son appartement était suffisant pour rendre son cœur fou. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la proximité ou du parfum ou de la chaleur provenant du corps parfait de Brittany.

« - Parce que j'ai arrêté de faire les exercices physiques, répondit rapidement Brittany.

\- Pourquoi ? Santana demanda encore, sachant déjà qu'elle ne devrait pas la pousser à s'énerver mais elle n'était pas capable de faire autre chose d'autre.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas, Santana. Ce n'est pas tellement motivant quand ta petite amie te jette sans même te le dire. »

La voix de Brittany était triste et aussi en colère que Brittany pouvais l'être.

« - Pourquoi tu m'attaques ? Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on parle. » Santana fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle se frotta le front nerveusement et regardais dans une autre direction que celle de Brittany. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« - Je pensais que, je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on était en bon termes mais quand j'ai vu ton visage…

\- Donc, quoi ? Tu détestes mon visage maintenant ? »

La brunette l'attaquait mais Brittany secoua juste la tête. Elle ne pourrait jamais détester le visage de Santana, c'était juste tout le cœur brisé qu'elle avait réussi à éloigner était revenu jusqu'à elle.

« - Je ne te déteste pas, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »

Santana demanda alors qu'elle sentit ses muscles se tendre quand elle sentit Brittany se rassoir plus confortablement près d'elle sur le canapé. Mais elle ne la touchait pas. Santana se dit que ce soir, elle allait _définitivement_ avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle n'avait seulement que vingt-quatre ans. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Brittany et elle pouvait sentir son parfum et ça lui faisais seulement ne plus savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Disparaitre ou fondre son corps contre celui de Brittany.

« - Tu te souviens ce samedi soir quand nous avions laissé tomber nos amis et qu'on était allées s'allonger sur le canapé parfait de Maribel sur le porche de ta maison ? Ça a été le seul moment pendant lesquels tu as mis de côté ta fierté parce qu'il faisait sombre et tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas voir ton visage embarrassé quand tu me disais qu'on était faite l'une pour l'autre et qu'on était censées rester ensemble tout notre vie. »

La voix de Brittany était douce. Très douce mais tremblotante par moment, essayant de faire en sorte que Santana tourne le regard vers elle. Mais la brunette ne pouvait pas. Elle pouvait à peine se retenir de pleurer juste en entendant la voix de Brittany. Si elle regardait dans ses yeux, elle craquerait.

« - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Santana. Elle se sentait inconfortable jusqu'à maintenant et c'était toujours le cas et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qu'avais Brittany de rappeler ça.

\- Tu te souviens ou pas, demanda Brittany. Elle n'était pas en colère mais sa voix était forte maintenant parce qu'elle essayait de clarifier quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. »

Santana avais chuchoté ces mots et Brittany acquiesça. Elle le savait maintenant, son cerveau ne pouvais pas imaginer le fait que Santana ne puisse pas se souvenir ces choses. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était impossible. Peu importe pourquoi.

« - Et tu te souviens cette fois quand tu m'as dit comment tu voulais quitter Lima ? Que tu voulais voyager dans le monde entier ? Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes et je te l'ai dit. Et tu as ri face à ma naïveté parce que c'était _tellement_ évident pour toi qu'on ferait ça ensemble. C'était une évidence. C'était un fait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles. Ce n'était pas juste toi et ce n'était pas juste moi. C'était toujours toi et moi _ensemble_.

\- Brittany. »

Sa voix était rauque et profonde parce que peu importe combien elle asseyait, les larmes coulaient quand même sur ses joues.

« - Et je t'ai cru. Parce que j'avais mes bras autour de toi et je pouvais m'avancer et t'embrasser de la façon que je voulais et aussi longtemps que je le voulais. Tu m'as toujours laissé faire ce que je voulais avec tes lèvres. Donc peu importe, je pouvais le sentir dans tes baisers, le fait que tu y croyais, tu voulais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. Le l'ai vraiment cru, tu sais. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu serais mon 'pour toujours'. Je t'aimais vraiment.

\- Je ne te mentais pas, Britt, dit doucement Santana.

\- Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, ça en a ? Le conte de fée est terminé. Parce que c'est ce que c'était. Un conte de fée. »

Brittany haussa des épaules mais Santana pouvais dire de la voix de blonde qu'elle était triste. Tout de même, Santana ne le croyais pas et Brittany non plus. Parce qu'elles savaient toute les deux que leur relation n'était pas un conte de fée. C'était beaucoup plus réel. Ce n'était pas seulement des arcs en ciels et tout ne brillais pas entre elles, elles ont eu des hauts et des bas et il avait fallu un long chemin pour établir une relation forte et sable. Mais Brittany refusais toujours d'admettre ça à haute voix parce que dans sa tête, leur relation n'était pas assez forte pour gérer sa chute. Et elle était en colère parce que ce n'était pas juste sa faute et ce n'était pas juste celle de Santana. C'était leur faute à toute les deux.

Santana regardais la blonde se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de vin sur la table basse.

« - C'est le tiens ? »

Elle demanda en montrant le verre mais Santana n'eut même pas le temps de répondre parce que Brittany avais déjà mis du vin dedans. Et ensuite elle prit le verre et le vida. Ce geste fit palpiter le cœur de Santana, parce même si c'était une toute petite chose, on ne bois pas dans le _verre d'un étranger._ Mais elles n'étaient pas des étrangères l'une pour l'autre et elles se rappelaient ce fait par ce petit geste. Elles étaient Brittany et Santana.

« - Brittany. » Santana fronça des sourcils mais la blonde l'ignora.

« - Je n'étais pas ta petite amie de passage. Ce n'était pas juste du sexe, ce n'était pas juste des rendez-vous, ce n'était même pas juste petite-amies. Tu voulais dire beaucoup plus de chose que ça pour moi et je pensais que tu savais ça. Je pensais que tu me le _dirais_ si tu voulais partir.

\- Britt… Santana soupira alors qu'elle frotta ses joues. Je ne voulais pas ça, chuchota-t-elle mais Brittany l'ignora.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas obligée à rester, tu sais. Je sais que c'était devenu une relation toxique après l'accident, une relation dont personne ne voudrait. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Ce n'était pas bien et j'aurais compris si tu avais voulu aller de l'avant.

\- Arrêtes de m'attaquer, Brittany ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai !

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire… Brittany dit fortement et directement, faisant se taire Santana. …C'est que je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste déçue. Et je pensais que j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que je te revoie.

\- N'essaie pas de dire que tout est de ma faute, Brittany. Ne prétends pas que je n'ai pas fait ce que tu voulais que je fasse. »

Santana dit ces mots durement parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

« - Non, tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire. Tu voulais partir loin de moi et c'est que tu as fait.

\- Non ! »

Santana cria. Tout était tellement confus. C'était une mauvaise situation et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas un seul argument valable. Parce qu'elle n'était plus assez forte. Elle se sentait trop coupable.

« - Admets juste que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

\- Je ne peux pas dire ça parce que c'est faux, dit Brittany. »

Elle regardait la brunette se lever et quitter la pièce, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

Santana alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son téléphone avant de retourner dans le salon et de se rassoir sur le canapé à nouveau. Elle vit des appels manquée de Quinn, comme si elle savait déjà, mais elle les ignora parce qu'elle voulait trouver autre chose.

Brittany resta silencieuse alors qu'elle regardait Santana porter son légendaire froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle soufflait devant son téléphone. Elle était en train de l'ignorer, ou quoi ? Elle humidifia ses lèvres doucement et grimaça alors qu'elle appuya son dos contre le canapé, espérant silencieusement qu'elle pourrait juste se lever et partir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je parte. » Dit Santana et elle donna son téléphone à Brittany qui était confuse quand elle le prit et qu'elle vit une photo d'elle avec Artie. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette photo datait de cinq ans quand ils étaient encore à Lima, après que Santana soit partie.

« - Tu avais l'air d'avoir le cœur _tellement_ brisé après seulement trois mois, assise sur les jambes d'Artie et à te tenir tout autour de lui. »

Santana dit ces mots d'un ton sarcastique mais Brittany était toujours aussi surprise du fait que Santana avais une photo pour appuyer son point. Mais ce n'était de toute façon pas vrai.

« - Ou est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que Santana la regardais incrédule.

 _\- Tu_ me l'as envoyée ! Cria Santana.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Brittany protesta immédiatement.

« - Alors qui l'a fait ? » Demanda Santana. La vérité était qu'elle ne saurait pas pourquoi Brittany lui aurait envoyé cette photo. Quand elle réfléchit à quelle personne ne voudrais pas qu'elle revienne, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne. Le père de Brittany.

« - Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi je voudrais t'envoyer ça ? Et Artie est juste mon ami. » Elle tenta d'expliquer mais Santana la fixais le visage pale pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de comprendre ce que Brittany était en train de dire.

« - Il _est_ ton ami ? Elle demanda doucement.

\- Oui et 's'assoir sur ses jambes' est ma façon de le prendre dans mes bras !

\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais à ton copain, Brittany ! »

Santana dit ces mots énervée alors qu'elle reprenait son téléphone.

« - Je t'ai dit qu'il était juste mon ami.

\- Oh, s'il te plait ! Il a pratiquement inventé ce mensonge et il ne peut pas être ton ami parce qu'il est ton ex. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et Brittany soupira. Si Santana ne voulais pas croire qu'ils étaient juste amis, alors elle n'allait surement pas croire qu'ils étaient juste colocataires.

« - Bien, même s'il n'était pas juste mon ami, tu n'as toujours rien à dire à ça parce que c'est toi qui es partie !

\- Peu importe, Brittany. Tu ne peux pas être totalement en colère contre moi et m'attaquer pour être partie alors que c'est ce que tu voulais et ensuite tu étais avec lui, ok ? Tu es revenue de nulle part dans ma vie. Littéralement de _nulle part_ , donc tu ne peux pas m'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu as juste à t'expliquer !

\- Je ne pense pas te devoir des explications, Santana. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes, tu l'as juste supposé et tu as juste décidé par toi-même de nous briser. Donc, non. Je ne dois pas t'expliquer mes actes après ton départ. »

Brittany secoua la tête alors qu'elle se levait.

« - Et Artie est mon ami ! Il était là quand _toi_ tu ne l'étais pas ! »

Elle dit ces mots d'un ton rude et se tourna pour partir mais Santana se leva aussi et lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle _espérait_ juste que Brittany ne pensais pas ce qu'elle disait.

Brittany se retourna sur elle-même et fit face à Santana, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire quand elle regarda dans ces yeux bruns et chauds. Ces yeux qui lui criaient silencieusement de retirer ses derniers mots. Parce qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que ce qu'avait dit Brittany n'était pas vrai. Que Santana était là même quand c'était dur et pire encore. Elle était là quand Brittany ne pouvais pas encore marcher pendant deux mois, et ensuite elle était là pour ses premiers pas à lui tenir les mains, même si Brittany ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit. Ou qu'elle prétendait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là. Santana avais été là pendant quatre mois après l'accident.

« - Santana. » Elle chuchota alors que ces mains prirent instinctivement les joues cuivrées et rapprocha leurs corps plus proches l'un de l'autre. Ca semblait tellement familier et bien, même si la part rationnelle de leur cerveau leur disait que ça ne l'était pas. Elles l'ignorèrent toutes les deux malgré tout. « - Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. » Elle secoua la tête alors que ses pouces caressaient doucement les joues encore humides de Santana.

Mais la brunette ne dit rien. Elle ne pourrait même pas si elle le voulait, parce qu'elle était trop étourdie en ce moment même. Parce que tout le corps de Brittany était contre le siens et parce que son cœur était pratiquement en train de sortir de sa poitrine et parce que leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'elle respirait la respiration de Brittany. Elle ne souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi proche de la blonde, qui la regardait comme si elle était sur le point de l'embrasser.

Brittany avala sa salive rapidement alors qu'elle baissait le regard vers les lèvres de Santana. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient toujours communiqués leur sentiment par un contact, parce que les mots les faisaient couler souvent. Les mots étaient trop forts. Comme maintenant. Mais le cœur brisé était toujours dans son esprit. Parce que cette personne en face d'elle avait vraiment brisé son cœur. Mais c'était toujours Santana.

Brittany soupira alors que ses bras allèrent s'enrouler autour de la nuque de Santana et que ses lèvres brisaient doucement l'espace entre elles et elles se posèrent sur sa joue brulante. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentit Santana prendre une inspiration rapide. Elle savait qu'elle avait rendu service à toute les deux de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, parce que Santana avait le cœur brisé elle aussi.

« - Je suis désolée. » Soupira Brittany alors qu'elle l'enlaça un peu plus fort mais la réponse de Santana n'était pas verbale. Elle lui dit qu'elle était désolée elle aussi en remontant ses bras et en encerclant la taille de Brittany. Elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Brittany et respira son parfum et sentit la chaleur que son corps émanait alors qu'elle se fondait contre la blonde. Elle se sentait juste comme si… comme si elle était _chez elle._ Et elle prit avantage de ca pour finalement se détendre après toutes ces années.

« - Il est vraiment juste mon ami, tu sais. » Murmura Brittany quand elle se recula un peu, comme si elle avait besoin que Santana le sache, et la brune soupira alors qu'elle retirait ses bras de la taille de la blonde à contre cœur.

« - Ok. » Elle haussa les épaules. Mais avant qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, elles entendirent des coups frappés à la porte, la faisant écarquiller les yeux. « Oh non, Quinn ! » Elle susurra pour elle-même.

« - Quinn est là ? Demanda Brittany.

\- Je crois que oui. »

Santana soupira alors qu'elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Brittany et qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit avec hésitation, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment partager même une seconde de Brittany avec quelqu'un d'autre, de mettre à jour son amie blonde.

« - Quinn Fabray, déclara-t-elle mais sans ouvrir sa porte plus que ça parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle parte.

\- Santana Lopez, répondit Quinn sur le même ton mais un peu plus confuse parce que Santana agissait bizarrement. Laisses moi rentrer, idiote !

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais Santana n'eut pas le temps de trouver une excuse quand elle sentit Brittany derrière elle et quand elle vit les yeux de Quinn devenir comiquement immense.

« - Brittany ! Elle s'exclama, surprise, et Santana soupira alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière et qu'elle ouvrit la porte ne grand. Hey, regarde ! C'est _Brittany_. Dans ton _appartement_. »

Quinn dit ces mots en pointant son doigt vers son amie et Santana leva les yeux au ciel parce que c'était évident qu'elle était en colère que Santana ne lui ait pas dit que Brittany serait là.

« - Bonjour Quinn, dit la grande blonde à sa vieille amie et Quinn sourit en retour alors qu'elle se rapprocha pour l'enlacer.

\- Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda Quinn alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je vais bien, acquiesça Brittany et elle lança un regard bref à Santana qui était à côté d'elle, pour être sure qu'elle allait bien, avant de regarder Quinn à nouveau. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien ! Dit Quinn, visiblement réellement excitée de revoir Brittany. Donc, um… »

Elle commença alors qu'elle regardait les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne semblaient pas s'être battues mais elles ne semblaient pas être folles d'amour non plus. _C'est_ _notre_ _rôle_ , se dit la Quinn fan de leur couple à elle-même. Bon, pas trop folles d'amour et prit en face de ce qu'elles lui montraient quand elles étaient encore au lycée…

« - Donc, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien… »

Brittany estompa ses mots et lança un regard à Santana. Elle se demanda quelles étaient les informations que Quinn savait sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Elle savait probablement tout.

« - Je devrais y aller.

\- Attends ! On ne s'est pas vues en quoi, cinq ans ! On a définitivement besoin de rattraper tout ça ! Dit Quinn à Brittany, ignorant complètement Santana qui voulait probablement la tuer à ce moment même.

\- Uh… Commença Brittany, hésitante et n'étant pas sure de quoi dire. Quinn lui avais manqué mais Quinn était l'amie de Santana maintenant et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait du coté de Santana.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, tu sais, Quinn ricana. Tu viendras chez moi demain soir, ok ? »

Elle demanda mais elle n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse alors qu'elle se retourna vers Santana.

« -Tu peux venir aussi. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si c'était le choix de Santana mais elles savaient toute les deux, ou toutes les trois, que ce n'était pas le cas. Brittany se força à sourire et se tourna pour voir comment Santana se sentais vis-à-vis de ça mais Santana semblais ne pas vraiment savoir comment elle se sentait elle-même. Et c'était globalement comment se sentait Brittany aussi.

« - Avocate. » Santana leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle s'excusait au nom de Quinn, faisant rire Brittany. Pas seulement pour la 'blague' mais aussi parce que Santana semblais être d'accord pour se revoir.

« - Ok alors. Demain, accepta Brittany, faisant sourire Quinn alors que Santana se forçais de sourire elle aussi.

\- Ok, bien ! »

Quinn s'exclama, causant aux deux autres filles de froncer les sourcils et lui firent réaliser qu'elle devait arrêter d'être aussi excitée, ou alors elles allaient se rendre compte de ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Donc, elle s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'elle fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer Brittany.

« - Je te verrais demain. »

Quinn et Santana regardèrent Brittany partir avant d'entrer dans l'appartement et de fermer la porte.

« - Tu crois que parce que tu es avocate, tout ce que tu fais est intelligent ? Demanda Santana alors qu'elle envoyait un regard noir vers son amie.

\- Non, je pense que tout ce que je fais est intelligent parce que c'est le cas. »

Répondit Quinn, indifférente au regard de Santana, alors qu'elle allait s'assoir sur le canapé. La brunette claqua sa langue contre son palais sous l'agacement.

« - Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de 'retenir' Brittany ?

\- Elle était mon amie aussi, tu sais. » Quinn fronça des sourcils.

« - Ouais ouais, ok. Maintenant on n'aura rien à se dire et ça deviendra embarrassant. On va finir par parler de tes trucs de droit. Tu as tout ruiné !

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse là ? C'était quand la dernière fois que Brittany n'avais pas quelque chose à dire ? »

Quinn lui demanda mais Santana haussa juste des épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« - Peut être qu'elle n'est plus comme ça maintenant, chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même, mais Quinn l'avais quand même entendue.

\- Ces choses-là ne changent pas, San. Elle est toujours Brittany, juste parce qu'elle a cinq ans de plus ne veut pas dire qu'elle a un filtre maintenant. Tu veux parier qu'elle m'apportera un 'cadeau' demain qui sera un produit de nettoyage ou alors du papier toilette ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

La question de Quinn fit rire Santana parce qu'elle pouvait définitivement imaginer ça.

« - Et si elle le fait, tu te tairas et tu seras gentille, ok ?

\- D'accord. » Santana ria quelques instants encore alors qu'elle se relaxait sur le canapé.

« - Donc, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu veux te remettre avec elle ? »

Quinn demanda, ce qui choqua Santana pour rien parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce serait une question envisageable.

« - Non, elle est mariée ou quelque chose comme ça. » Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle ne voulait juste pas penser au fait d'être à nouveau en couple avec Brittany maintenant.

« - Combien d'idioties peuvent vraiment sortir de ton cerveau ? » Se demanda Quinn, causant à Santana de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Elle écoute ton émission tous les matins, idiote. Imagine sa femme ou son mari être comme ça 'hey, pourquoi tu écoutes cette fille tous les matins ?' et elle répondrait genre 'c'est juste mon ex, on a passé toute notre vie ensemble et on couche ensemble depuis qu'on a douze ans-'

\- On n'avait pas douze ans ! Protesta Santana mais Quinn l'ignora.

\- 'Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse d'elle. J'écoute juste son émission tous les matins parce que c'est totalement normal d'être obsédé par mon ex petite amie alors que je suis mariée.'

\- Ta gueule. »

Santana fronça des sourcils et Quinn sourit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, comme les voir s'embrasser dès que Brittany passerais la porte. Mais elle voulait juste laisser grandir l'idée dans la tête de Santana. Non pas que ça lui demanderais beaucoup d'efforts, elle était visiblement toujours amoureuse de la blonde, même si elle ne l'admettrait même pas à elle-même pour le moment.

De son coté, Santana pensais à ce que Quinn lui disais. Est-ce que Brittany écoutais son émission tous les matins ? Même après qu'elles aient parlé ? Brittany n'avais rien dit mais peut être qu'elle le ferait si Santana lançais une chanson que seule Brittany pourrait en comprendre le sens. De cette façon, ça serait comme lui parler sans que personne ne le sache. Ça serait comme lui parler juste à elle.

 **. . .**

« - Salut Britt. » Dit Artie, lançant un regard à Brittany qui entrains dans l'appartement, avant de retourner son attention sur l'ordinateur qui était sur la table de la cuisine.

« - Salut. » Répondit Brittany dans une respiration alors qu'elle fermait la porte et qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et son manteau.

« - Est-ce que tu as quitté le travail plus tôt aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans un magazine, Artie au département de production et Brittany à l'édition, et ils avaient l'habitude d'y aller et de rentrer ensemble.

« - Non, j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. » Elle répondit vaguement. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle avait revu Santana parce que Artie n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça. Il ne savait même pas qu'elles s'étaient parlées par téléphone. Elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir et avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle voulait juste savoir tout ce que ceci signifiais. Mais elle ne le savait toujours pas, même si elle avait vu Santana et qu'elle était supposée tout savoir.

« - C'était un homme ou une femme ? Demanda Artie, alors que la blonde levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vraiment important ? Elle demanda, presque comme un défi.

\- Non, je suppose. »

Il haussa des épaules et Brittany fredonna, choisissant de ne pas être défensive sur le sujet de sa sexualité maintenant, alors qu'elle ouvrait le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Elle soupira en s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine et bu une gorgée. Elle avait peur qu'à un moment toute son hésitation et son cœur brisé sortent de sa mémoire et qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide avec Santana. Comme ce qu'elle avait presque fait aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait presque embrassée. A quoi pensait-elle ? Mais la vérité était que Santana lui manquais beaucoup trop et elle commençait à penser qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que les choses aillent bien à nouveau et pour gagner le droit d'embrasser Santana quand elle en aurait envie.

« - Hey Britt, j'ai réparé ton ordinateur, dit Artie, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Vraiment ? Quel était le problème ? »

Elle demanda alors qu'elle posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et qu'elle alla à côté de lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur.

« - Apparemment, tu regardes trop de porno. » La taquina-t-il, faisant renifler Brittany. Elle lui aurait répondu si c'était un autre moment mais elle n'avait pas l'humeur pour jouer maintenant.

« - Sérieusement, c'était quoi le problème ?

\- Juste un virus.

\- Donc, c'est bon maintenant ?

\- Ouais. »

Il ferma l'ordinateur et le glissa vers elle.

« - Merci, tu es le meilleur ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle le prit pour le poser sur le lit. Enfin, pas _le_ meilleur. Je suis la meilleure. Mais tu es bien toi aussi. »

Elle ricana alors qu'Artie levais les yeux au ciel.

« - De rien, Britt. »

Elle chantonna alors qu'elle le regardait prendre son propre ordinateur et l'ouvrir. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle allait s'allonger sur le lit, se rappelant la photo que quelqu'un avait envoyé à Santana. Qui aurait pu lui faire ça ? Ça pourrait être Artie ? La vérité était que Santana n'était pas une des personnes préférées d'Artie parce qu'il était le seul à savoir par quoi était passé Brittany après leur rupture. Et aussi parce qu'il pensait que s'il n'y avait pas eu Santana, Artie et Brittany seraient toujours ensemble. Mais est ce qu'il pourrait aller aussi loin pour faire du mal à Santana comme ça ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle se promit à elle-même, et à Santana, de le savoir.

. . .

Le lendemain matin.

« - _Bonjour à toutes les personnes qui viennent d'allumer la radio._ »

Brittany souriais parce que Santana semblais être redevenue elle-même. Toute la semaine dernière, elle avait très peu parlé pendant sa propre émission et Brittany était sure que c'est à cause d'elle. Mais maintenant Santana semblais être 'ok' à nouveau et cela soulageais la blonde.

« - _Donc, la prochaine musique n'est pas une dédicace de quelqu'un pour une autre personne. Je veux juste la passer et c'est mon émission, donc je peux faire tout ce que je veux._ »

Brittany rit doucement au ton amusé de Santana mais son rire s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle reconnut la musique qui commençait. 'Lips Of An Angel' de Hinder. Elle avala difficilement, faisant de son mieux pour _ne pas_ se souvenir la manière dont Santana avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Mais ça ne marchais pas vraiment parce qu'elle s'en souvenait définitivement. Elle se souvenait et elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle soupira en entendant les paroles malgré tout.

Qu'est-ce que Santana voulais dire quand elle avait dit qu'elle voulait juste mettre cette musique ? Ça avait juste… Ça avait juste trop de significations. Elle se demanda si c'était juste une chanson choisie au hasard ou si Santana le pensais vraiment, comment Brittany avais l'habitude d'être 'son ange', c'était leur truc. Son cœur commençais à battre comme un fou parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser que Santana était en train de penser à elle en ce moment même. Mais elle l'espérait vraiment.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Pardon pardon pardon pour l'attente... Merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé pour les chapitres précédents et voilà le prochain :)**

 **Encore désolée !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

« - Tout ça sent bon, Q. » Commenta Brittany alors qu'elle appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir en regardant l'autre blonde se déplacer dans la cuisine.

« - Merci, Britt. J'espère que San sera là rapidement. Le repas ne sera pas bon si c'est froid, grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle doit toujours être en retard. Tu sais à quel point elle a toujours besoin de faire une grande apparition.

\- Non, elle n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Brittany tenta de la défendre mais elle ria quand même. Elle le savait déjà, que Santana n'étais pas en très bon terme avec les horaires. Elle en avait parlé beaucoup de fois pendant son émission, comment elle était toujours en retard mais heureusement jamais trop tard pour rater le début de son émission.

« - Donc, peu importe, Quinn soupira en fermant le four et se tourna pour être en face de Brittany. Comment tu vas, Britt ? Tu es sur New York depuis longtemps ?

\- Eh bien, dans quelques mois ça fera cinq ans. Cette réponse surprit Quinn. Oui, je sais. Tout s'est passé tellement vite après… »

Sa voix s'estompa, elle parlait clairement du moment où Santana était partie et que quatre mois après Brittany déménagea à New York elle aussi. Avec sa famille.

« - Est-ce que Santana sait ça ? »

Demanda Quinn doucement, et Brittany tourna la tête pour dire 'non'.

« - Oh ok. » Elle haussa des épaules. Elle ne voulait pas dire à Brittany que Santana voulais retourner à Lima quand elle s'est installée à New York mais elle avait toujours changé ses plans au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une photo de Brittany et Artie et finalement sortir définitivement l'idée de rentrer à Lima de son esprit. Quinn pensais que c'était quelque chose que Santana devrait dire à Brittany d'elle-même.

« - Et, je voulais t'amener quelque chose pour nettoyer le four, parce que je peux voir que tu es toujours aussi maniaque. Brittany changea le sujet de la conversation, consciente qu'il y avait quelque chose que Quinn ne voulais pas lui dire, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle la cuisine très propre de son amie. Mais je suis venue ici directement après le travail et je ne pouvais pas genre, le prendre avec moi.

-Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit, Britt. Mais le vin est parfait, merci, répondit Quinn amusée parce qu' _elle le savait_! Elle aurait juste espéré que Santana ait été là pour entendre ça elle aussi. Où est ce que tu travailles ?

\- Dans un magazine.

\- Ça a l'air bien ! Commenta Quinn.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Je dois travailler avec des modèles et des photographes et rédiger des articles et ce genre de trucs. Super cool, acquiesça Brittany.

\- Donc, tu aimes ça ? »

Demanda Quinn, contente pour son amie qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui lui plaise, considérant sa carrière de danseuse qui s'était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

« - Et bien, je suis toujours une assistante et mon patron ne m'aime pas vraiment. Mais j'aime ça quand même, donc… C'est la deuxième meilleure chose, vraiment, répondit Brittany doucement, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer ses mots plus que ça. Même si je n'ai pas le droit de ramener les modèles à la maison parce que je dois prétendre être professionnelle, ajoute-t-elle ensuite, faisant rire Quinn.

\- Je suis sure que tu _es_ une professionnelle, Britt, dit Quinn mais avant que Brittany n'aies le temps de répondre, elles entendirent le téléphone de Quinn sonner. Excuses moi. »

Elle s'excusa auprès de la plus grande blonde alors qu'elle prit son téléphone sur le comptoir et grimaça quand elle vit qui s'était. Elle répondit quand même. « Hey » Dit-elle et Brittany savais déjà que c'était Santana et qu'elle n'allait pas venir. Et elle sentait déjà son estomac se contracter. « Ok. » Quinn soupira alors qu'elle tendit le téléphone à Brittany en hésitant.

« - Oui ?

 _\- Salut, Britt. C'est moi._ » Même Santana savais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire son nom. Que Brittany reconnaitrait sa voix peu importe après quoi. Elle _aimait_ cette voix. Quand elle entendit ce son, c'était comme si son cœur s'ouvrait en deux pour accueillir la brunette, dans toute sa beauté, et elle n'avait absolument aucun problème avec ça. Enfin, elle n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'elle savait ça, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait que Santana le sache aussi. Elle se sentirait vulnérable.

\- Hey, elle répondit en retour et acquiesça quand Quinn lui susurra qu'elle reviendrait dans un moment. Mais Brittany savais qu'elle voulait juste lui donner un moment. Comment vas-tu ?

 _\- Je vais bien_ , répondit Santana _. Et toi ? Comment va ton dos ?_ »

Brittany soupira parce qu'elle espérait que Santana aurait oublié cette histoire de douleur au dos. Mais c'était trop irréaliste et naïf de sa part.

« - Je vais bien, acquiesça Brittany en bougeant la tête, même si Santana ne pouvais pas la voir. Ça n'arrive pas tout le temps, juste de temps en temps. »

Elle haussa des épaules et Santana émit un petit bruit, signe qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment la blonde. Mais elle ne dit rien.

« - Tu ne vas pas venir, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda ensuite Brittany, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne laisse paraitre aucune de ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas que Santana sache qu'elle était actuellement triste et déçue.

« - _Je suis vraiment désolée, Britt. Puck a fait des changements et il veut faire un test-son. Il a dit que ça prendrait toute la nuit. Je suis sure que ça va prendre tout noël._ Santana soupira et Brittany le fit également.

\- Bon, ok. » Elle espérait juste que Santana ne lui donnait pas une excuse pour ne pas venir. Elle l'espérait vraiment, parce qu'elle voulait certainement voir Santana à nouveau. Encore et encore.

 _\- Britt, c'est vrai, je te le jure. Je dois vraiment y être_ , dit Santana, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de Brittany. Ça ne surprendrais pas tant que ça la blonde. Santana a toujours été très bonne pour lire en elle.

\- Hey, ça va. C'est ton travail. »

Brittany dit ces mots d'un ton rassurant. Elle voulait lui demander si elles allaient se revoir un jour mais elle ne le fit pas juste au cas où Santana était en train de l'éviter.

« _\- Donc, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ Demanda Santana.

\- Eh bien, heureusement nous allons manger parce que rien qu'à l'odeur, Q est toujours une excellente cuisinière, et on va juste parler de toi, taquina Brittany. Cela fit rire Santana et causa à l'estomac de Brittany de faire toutes sortes de bonds.

 _\- Je pense que ça va être ennuyeux pour toi, Britt. Qu'est-ce que Quinn va pouvoir te dire que tu ne sais pas déjà ?_ »

Santana questionna alors que son rire s'effaça puis elle soupira. Mais elle parla fort à nouveau avant que Brittany fonde à la simple pensée d'être encore celle qui connaît le mieux la brunette.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Brittany ?_ Elle demanda ensuite, surprenant la blonde. Parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Je ne sais pas.

 _\- Nous sommes les pires ennemies ? On est bien ? Est qu'on est devenues comme ces personnes qui prétendent que tout va bien jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive et ensuite tout tombe à la renverse à nouveau ?_

\- San… »

Brittany soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda derrière elle pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours seule dans la pièce.

« - _On est amies, ou quoi ?_ Santana demanda à nouveau.

\- Amies ? Brittany émit un léger rire sans joie. Je ne sais pas, San. La dernière fois que tu as insisté pour nous ne soyons que amies, j'ai fini nue dans ton lit la même nuit.

 _\- Brittany…_ Santana soupira. La brunette ne s'attendais visiblement pas à cette réponse mais ça ne la rendais pas moins vraie. _Ecoutes, Je sais que c'est compliqué mais je sais aussi que maintenant que tu es de retour dans ma vie, je veux que tu restes_ , chuchota Santana, faisant battre le cœur de Brittany plus rapidement, et ses genoux devenir faible face au ton de sa voix et à ses mots. _On pourrait être amies, tu sais. Ça m'a vraiment manqué._ Tu _m'as manqué. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est pratiquement ma faute si on est comme ça maintenant, je le comprends et je l'admets-_

\- San, s'il te plait ne faisons pas ça maintenant, l'interrompit la Brittany. Ce n'étais pas juste la faute de Santana mais elles ne devaient pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone. Ok, dit-elle ensuite.

 _\- Ok ?_

\- Ok, on peut prétendre être amies pour un moment. »

Brittany marmonna ces mots. Elle n'était pas sure à propos de ça. Son cerveau lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais quand même, son cœur lui criait que c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

« - _Ok,_ dit Santana et Brittany prit une grande respiration alors qu'elle allait s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de la table de la cuisine.

\- Et tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Elle ajouta ces mots rapidement et retint sa respiration, de façon à pouvoir entendre la respiration de Santana s'arrêter un moment. Elle ne dit pourtant rien, et Brittany était reconnaissante pour ça parce que ça voulait dire que Santana ne prenais pas ça à la légère. Qu'elle était sérieuse à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait, et Brittany était sérieuse aussi.

« - _Je pense que Puck me cherche mais je me suis cachée dans les toilettes_ , dit Santana, ce qui fit sourire Brittany parce que c'était évident que la brunette essayais de ne pas rire _. Puck est l'ingénieur du son_ , elle ajouta pour clarifier ses propos.

\- Je sais qui est Noah Puckerman, San. »

Brittany lui rappela qu'elle était probablement son plus grand fan et l'auditrice la plus loyale de la radio.

« _\- C'est vrai…_ La voix de Santana s'estompa doucement. _Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu écoutes toujours l'émission tous les matins ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Euh… ça dépend.

 _\- De quoi ?_ Santana demanda, confuse.

\- De pourquoi tu me demandes ça, dit Brittany alors qu'elle regardait ses doigts dessiner des formes au hasard sur la table de la cuisine. Comme, tu ne voudrais pas que je le fasse ?

 _\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce que tu as à faire_.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda Brittany.

 _\- Non…_ Elle dit ce mot en chuchotant et Brittany émit un murmure en réponse. _Mais ça veut dire que tu sais des choses à propos de moi,_ ajouta ensuite Santana.

\- Je sais un paquet de trucs. Les lèvres de Brittany dessinèrent un sourire amusé, parce qu'elle pouvait dire que Santana _voulais_ vraiment savoir.

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

\- Eh bien, je sais quel est ton métier, annonça-t-elle l'évidence et elle pouvait imaginer Santana lever les yeux au ciel. Ca fit sourire Brittany parce c'était vraiment le truc de Santana de lever les yeux au ciel

 _\- Quoi d'autre ?_ Elle demanda et Brittany réfléchit en murmurant.

\- Je sais que tu prétends toujours que tu déteste noël parce qu'à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, tu mentionne à quel point ton émission ne sera pas sur le thème de noël. Et aussi, il n'y avait même pas d'arbre de noël dans ton appartement hier…

 _\- Je n'aime_ pas _Noel._

\- Ok. »

Brittany ria et c'était tellement évident pour les deux filles que Santana ne pouvais rien cacher à Brittany. Et la même chose allait pour la blonde. Parfois elle aimait ça, d'autres fois elle adorait.

« - Je sais aussi que tu as pratiquement pris en otage ta propre émission. Parce que, c'est supposé passer des musiques que les gens dédicacent pour d'autres personnes mais tu passes juste les sons que toi tu veux. »

Brittany dit ces mots doucement, comme si elle voulait que personne d'autre ne les entende parce que c'était juste pour toute les deux. C'était leur secret.

« - _Je ne fais_ pas _ça_ , Santana émit un rire nerveux.

\- Si, bien sûr que tu le fais, dit Brittany en retour, faisant rire Santana en retour. C'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui de toute façon. »

Brittany chuchota ces mots. La brunette ne dit rien mais son silence donna la confirmation dont elle avait besoin à Brittany, de savoir que Santana avais mis cette musique pour elle. Et elle sentit une chaleur au fond d'elle-même.

« - C'est vraiment une bonne émission quand même. Tu es vraiment talentueuse et encore si jeune, je pense que tu as le potentiel de faire des choses encore plus grandes. Les gens semblent t'aimer, tu es vraiment bien. Brittany dit ces mots doucement et elle en pensait chaque petit mot. Brittany a toujours été le fan numéro un de tout ce que faisais Santana.

 _\- Merci, Britt_ , dit Santana et Brittany pouvais entendre le sourire de la brunette dans sa voix douce, faisant sourire la blonde aussi.

\- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais pas à tes fans que tu as la plus belle voix de tout l'univers et que tu as juste décidé de ne pas chanter, dit Brittany mais sa voix n'était pas aussi taquine qu'elle aurait aimé. Ils vont penser que tu es bizarre.

 _\- Je heu… Je- Je ne fais pas ça._

\- Quoi ? Tu ne chantes pas ? Demanda Brittany comme pour lancer un challenge et entendit un soupir de la part de Santana.

 _\- Ne faisons pas ça, Britt,_ chuchota Santana.

\- Bien, d'accord. »

Brittany haussa des épaules, c'était évident que Santana ne voulais pas parler de l'accident. Parce qu'elle savait probablement déjà à quoi la blonde pensais et ce qu'elle allait dire. Que parce que Brittany ne pouvais plus danser, alors ça voulait dire que Santana ne devrait plus chanter.

« - Hey, tu devrais retourner travailler et je dois trouver Quinn.

 _\- Ouais, ok_ … »

Santana dit ces mots et Brittany pouvais entendre dans sa voix à quel point elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça. Elle voulait continuer de parler à Brittany comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se parlaient.

« - Envoies moi un message quand tu rentres à la maison juste pour que je sache que tu es en sécurité, dit Brittany ensuite mais toutes les deux savaient que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Santana vivais seule depuis des années et même quand Brittany n'étais pas dans les parages. Elles voulaient juste continuer à se parler et elles avaient trouvé cette excuse ridicule pour continuer de le faire.

\- _D'accord, je le ferais._

\- Ok, au revoir, dit Brittany et elle attendit ensuite que Santana le dit en retour avant de raccrocher le téléphone. »

Elle soupira alors qu'elle posait le téléphone sur la table et se frotta les mains sur le visage. La réalisation du fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Santana ne devrait pas être aussi choquante parce qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté de l'aimer. Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement le fait de le savoir, elle le _sentait_ aussi.

Elle se leva et alla dans le salon pour trouver Quinn assise sur le canapé en zappant les chaines de la télévision.

« - Hey, je suis désolée pour ça. » Dit Brittany, se sentant coupable pour avoir laissé Quinn seule aussi longtemps. Santana avais cet effet sur elle. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle quand elle était là. Quinn se leva immédiatement et éteint la télévision.

« - T'inquiètes pas, elle sourit pour la rassurer, faisant Brittany se sentir un peu mieux. C'est arrivé aussi l'année dernière, tu sais. Ajoute-t-elle alors qu'elle contourna le canapé pour se retrouver devant Brittany.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Brittany. Elle se sentait un peu mieux parce que ça voulait dire que Santana n'avais pas inventé une excuse.

\- Oui, je pense qu'ils renouvellent le système tous les ans. L'année dernière Santana n'est même pas rentrée pour noël. Elle n'a pas eu de noël l'année dernière et je suis sure que ça sera pareil cette année aussi.

\- C'est triste… »

Brittany fit la moue et Quinn sourit tristement parce que l'année dernière, ce qui importait le plus pour Santana n'était pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu de noël. C'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu de noël avec Brittany. Brittany est la raison pour laquelle Santana aime noël.

« - Elle va aller bien, Britt. Elle est avec Noah.

\- Oui, d'accord, acquiesça Brittany mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Et Quinn semblais le comprendre parce qu'elle s'égaya immédiatement.

\- Viens, c'est l'heure de manger ! »

 **. . .**

 _Deux jours plus tard_

« Maman ! » Cria Brittany alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils en refermant la porte d'entrée, confuse, parce que sa mère est supposée être rentrée du travail maintenant. « Olie ! »Elle appela sa sœur, qui était supposée être à la maison aussi, mais toujours rien. Elle fit un bruit sceptique alors qu'elle marchait plus loin dans la maison et trouva sa petite sœur dans le salon, assise sur le canapé enroulée dans une couverture et fixant la télévision éteinte.

« - Hey, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais ça va. » Olivia répondit mais elle ne se retourna pas pour regarder sa sœur alors qu'elle se levait et quittais rapidement la pièce, laissant l'autre blonde confuse. Elle pensait l'avoir entendue renifler, donc elle la suivit dans la cuisine.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle demanda alors que la jeune blonde haussa des épaules et se tourna pour faire face à sa sœur, révélant ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

\- C'est rien, juste une allergie ou quelque chose comme ça, murmura-t-elle faisant lever les yeux de Brittany au ciel. La blonde s'approcha de sa petite sœur et l'enlaça. Et Olivia était à deux doigts de se fondre en elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, insista la jeune blonde, faisant soupirer Brittany. Olivia a toujours été très secrète à propos de tout. C'était juste sa façon d'être.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec l'université ? Demanda Brittany quand sa sœur se retira de ses bras et remua la tête pour former un 'non'. C'est à propos de tes notes ? Tu as eu un 19 ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas _aussi_ pathétique ! Protesta Olivia alors que poussa ses lunettes plus loin sur son nez et qu'elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- Oh, ok. »

Brittany leva les mains devant elle d'une manière défensive et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. C'était comme une insulte pour Olivia de lui dire qu'elle a eu quelque chose de moins que le meilleur.

« - Bon, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est rien. Change de sujet. »

Elle cria presque et Brittany fronça des sourcils, parce que c'était typiquement du Olivia, alors qu'elle croisait ses bras devant sa poitrine et se relaxa sur sa chaise. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour voir ce que sa sœur allait faire mais quand elle ne fit rien, Brittany parla à nouveau.

« - Alors, où est maman ?

\- Elle va être à la maison d'un moment à l'autre, répondit Olivia et elles retombèrent dans un silence à nouveau.

\- Je peux entendre les mouches voler là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de remplir le silence, tu sais. C'est bien le silence. On peut rester sans parler, ce n'est pas étrange.

\- Mon dieu, tu es tellement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, dit Brittany alors qu'elle croisait ses jambes et se tournait vers une autre direction que celle de sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il faut que je me détende, toi aussi ? Cria Olivia, surprenant sa sœur.

\- Je ne dirais _jamais_ ça à ma petite sœur ! »

Elle dit ça comme pour prouver un point, causant à sa sœur de rabaisser ses épaules et de regarder ailleurs. Brittany savais que sa sœur n'avais jamais eu de relation sexuelle et ça la dérangeais parfois parce qu'elle avec vingt ans et que tous les autres qu'elle connaissait n'étaient plus vierge à cet âge. Brittany pensais aussi que sa sœur n'avais jamais embrassé personne.

« - Quelqu'un t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Brittany, même si elle savait que la réponse était 'oui' parce que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait faire avoir une réaction de la part de sa sœur. Ou alors elle savait très bien cacher ses émotions. Au moins à l'extérieur. Quelque chose que Santana avais l'habitude de faire.

« - Oui, cette stupide fille qui pense que la chose la plus importante de ta vie est le nombre de personne pour qui tu as écarté les cuisses, elle murmura brutalement et Brittany acquiesça doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait. Pas d'offense, ajouta Olivia, faisant se décrocher la mâchoire de Brittany

\- Excuses moi ! Elle protesta bruyamment, faisant ricaner sa sœur. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Non, je sais. C'est juste que vu ta tête, ça en valait la peine, plaisanta-elle faisant Brittany lever les yeux au ciel. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le dire à maman ! Olivia ajouta, paniquant rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Elle va me dire de le faire tout de suite.

\- Non, elle ne va pas dire ça, défendit Brittany. Elle est fière de toi, tu sais. Que ton cerveau est bien en place dans ton crane et que tu ne fais pas quelque chose d'imprudent juste parce que la société pense que c'est ce que tu dois faire. Je ne dis pas que tu dois le faire avec la personne avec qui tu vas te marier, mais ça devrait être avec quelqu'un de spécial pour toi, comme ça il ou elle pourra prendre soin de toi.

\- Il ou elle ? Olivia demanda et Brittany haussa des épaules.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

\- Oui, parce que tu es bisexuelle.

\- Tu pourrais l'être aussi. Brittany haussa des épaules à nouveau, faisant réfléchir sa sœur. Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça ?

\- Non… »

La plus jeune blonde estompa ses mots et Brittany ria. Elle devrait savoir que l'esprit d'Olivia n'était pas concentré sur sa sexualité mais plus sur les nombres et les chiffres. Pas juste les nombres, mais plus généralement sur sa carrière.

« - Eh bien, pense à ça. Tu sais que maman sera d'accord avec ça, peu importe quoi.

\- Bon, peu importe. Les gens n'ont pas tous leur Santana pour prendre soin d'eux, Britt, soupira Olivia.

\- Je n'ai plus de Santana non plus.

\- Je pense que depuis qu'elle est de retour dans ta vie, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Je pense que ça l'est. _Tu_ aimes juste compliquer les choses, dit Olivia, faisant soupirer Brittany.

\- Peut-être... Le son de sa voix s'effaça alors qu'elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Je l'ai vue l'autre jour. »

Olivia acquiesça doucement, laissant silencieusement sa sœur continuer.

« - Mon dieu, elle est tellement belle. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser, c'était comme si ces cinq années avaient seulement été cinq minutes et qu'on était toujours ensemble. Mais on ne l'est plus. Et ces cinq années ne sont pas juste cinq minutes. C'est cinq années de vie sans Santana. Et je ne peux juste pas oublier comment j'ai perdu pied pour une seconde fois en quelques mois. Donc, oui, peut être que c'est simple. Est-ce que je l'aime ou pas ? Ça devrait être ma seul préoccupation. »

Brittany haussa des épaules et sourit tristement à sa sœur qui la regardait d'un air compréhensif.

« - Je pense que c'est le cas.

\- Je ne pense pas. Brittany secoua la tête. Je le _sais._ Ça ne me préoccupe pas, je n'ai même pas un seul doute à propos de ça. Je complique les choses quand même, parce que j'ai peur. Personne ne peut vraiment me garantir que rien de mauvais va arriver, et qui va me dire qu'elle ne va pas partir à nouveau ? »

Brittany demanda, elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse mais Olivia prend généralement les choses littéralement.

« - Je suis finalement autorisée à parler de Santana ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es. Brittany fronça des sourcils.

\- Bien, arrêtons de prétendre que son nom n'étais pas banni de notre maison, dit Olivia. »

Brittany haussa seulement des épaules. C'était vrai, pendant une longue période, elle ne voulait même pas entendre ce nom.

« - Je comprends de quoi tu reviens mais connaissant Santana, elle ne partirais pas juste comme ça, Britt. Si tu y penses sérieusement, Santana n'est pas aussi superficielle que ça pour être une pétasse pour toi pendant des années et ensuite juste parce que toi tu l'as été pendant quelques mois, elle te quitterait. Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas imaginer des choses alors que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Santana ne changera pas son avis d'une minute à l'autre, dit Olivia, faisant réfléchir Brittany.

\- Mon dieu, pourquoi tu dois toujours être la plus intelligente ? Je suis toujours la plus naïve de nous deux. »

Brittany leva les yeux au ciel et Olivia haussa des épaules. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Et Brittany le savais aussi, elle ne voulait juste pas penser à tout ça maintenant.

« - Tu n'es pas la plus naïve. Tu es celle qui ne donne pas d'importance aux choses.

\- Bien, peu importe. Pour le moment, on est juste amies. On ne parle pas de choses comme ça.

\- Je suis sure que vous êtres supposée faire le contraire. Vous devriez parler d'abord, avant de décider d'être amies, dit Olivia alors que Brittany haussa juste des épaules. Elles ne faisaient jamais les choses dans l'ordre de toute façon. Mais vous deux en amies, ça a l'air vraiment marrant. Je me demande combien de secondes ça va durer une fois que vous serez dans la même pièce. »

Olivia ricana, faisant lever les yeux de Brittany au ciel une nouvelle fois. Elle avait le sentiment que personne n'allais vraiment croire le fait qu'elles ne sont que des amies. Comment pouvait-elle l'espérer des autres personnes quand elle-même n'y croyais pas ?

Elles étaient Brittany et Santana après tout.

 **. . .**

 _Le jour de Noel_

« - Mami, je vais bien. Je te le promets. »

Santana soupira. Elle était sur Skype avec sa mère depuis une heure maintenant, essayant de la convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle ne se sentait pas triste et misérable parce que c'était Noel et qu'elle était toute seule.

« - Je vais bien, vraiment. Je suis rentrée du travail il y a deux heures et je vais aller dormir maintenant parce qu'il faut que je me lève tôt demain pour aller travailler tôt. Donc je vais bien. Il y a seulement la vraie nourriture de noël qui me manque mais je vais survivre. Elle haussa des épaules.

 _\- Mon pauvre bébé_ , se moqua Maribel, faisant lever les yeux de Santana au ciel. _Je vais t'envoyer une part de repas._

\- Tu ne m'enverras pas de nourriture, précisa Santana.

 _\- Eh bien, alors je vais venir à New York et cuisiner pour toi,_ dit Maribel fermement.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je devrais venir à Lima… La voix de Santana s'atténua, surprenant sa mère parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle parlait avec Brittany à nouveau.

 _\- Mija…_ dit Maribel doucement, la voix pleine de questions, mais Santana pourrais décrire ce ton plus comme un avertissement qu'autre chose.

\- Je suppose que je devrais venir un peu après noël. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas parce qu'il y a l'émission aussi. Je verrais et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? »

Santana essaya de changer de sujet mais quand Maribel ne sourit même pas à cette nouvelle, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre à quelques questions.

« - _Est-ce que toi et Brittany êtes de nouveau ensemble_ , demanda Maribel. »

Santana ne pensais pas que sa mère passerait directement aux questions difficiles. Mais encore une fois, Maribel n'était pas connue pour sa discrétion.

« - Non, on est juste amies. Je suppose. » Santana grommela ces mots en pensant. Elle ne savait pas. Ces trois derniers jours, elles avaient parlé comme si elles étaient meilleures amies. C'était comme si elles étaient revenues à ce qu'elles étaient cinq ans auparavant, quand tout était parfait et qu'elles étaient insouciantes et heureuses. Elles avaient parlé aux heures les plus folles, à cause du travail de Santana, à propos des choses les plus bizarres, n'allant jamais sur des sujets sérieux. Juste prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre. Et c'était probablement les meilleurs trois jours que Santana ait eu depuis un très long moment.

« - _Juste amies ?_ Demanda Maribel, le regard suspicieux, et Santana soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas, mami. Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je vais juste aller dormir maintenant, ok ? Et toi, tu devrais retourner avec la famille.

 _\- D'accord, mija. Je te reparle bientôt. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Et dis à Brittany que je dis bonjour et demandes lui aussi comment va Susanne !_

\- D'accord, mami. Bonne nuit. »

Santana dit ces mots et attendit que sa mère le dise en retour avant de refermer son ordinateur.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle se rassit sur le canapé et qu'elle étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, laissant ses bras tomber sur le côté à nouveau. Elle n'était pas triste et misérable, elle allait bien. Elle acquiesça pour elle-même, comme si ça rendrait ça vrai et remplirait sa journée d'amour et d'esprit familial. Comme si ça allait remplacer le silence de son appartement. Que ça allait faire partir la pensée de toute sa famille réunie. Que ça allait faire partir Brittany de ses pensées.

« Peu importe. » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. C'était juste noël, juste un de ces jours qu'elle n'aimait pas. Qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. Bien que Brittany l'aie percée à jour là-dessus.

Mais un bruit contre sa porte ne la laissa pas parler à elle-même plus longtemps comme elle avait planifié de le faire. Elle fronça des sourcils et se leva, pensant que c'était Mrs Piggs, sa voisine, probablement pour lui dire d'être moins bruyante, même si Santana ne faisais aucun bruit. Sa voisine était juste folle mais Santana ne lui avais jamais rien dit parce qu'elle était gentille et lui amenais des cookies parfois. Les délicieux avec la noix de coco et les pépites de chocolat.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour révéler, non pas sa voisine, mais Brittany à la place. Sa mâchoire tomba de surprise alors qu'elle fixait la blonde qui lui souriait, rendant ses genoux faibles.

« - Salut » Dit Brittany qui attendit presque sept minutes que Santana réponde. Mais quand elle ne le fit pas, elle avança et la contourna pour entrer dans l'appartement parce qu'il faisait froid à l'extérieur et aussi parce qu'elle se tenait debout depuis trop longtemps et que ça faisais mal.

Mais la brunette n'avais pas bougé, le regard fixé là où se tenais Brittany jusqu'à présent, avant qu'elle entende un rire et de bouger à nouveau. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna pour être en face de la blonde.

« - Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, dit Brittany, la rendant confuse.

\- Euh… Quoi ? »

Elle tentait de se rappeler si elles avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous mais elle s'en rappellerait surement si c'était arrivé. Son cœur ne l'aurait pas laissé oublier.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas invitée. Je pensais juste venir plus tôt mais ma mère ne m'a pas laissé partir, donc je suis un peu en retard pour moi. Pour toi, je ne suis même pas la bienvenue, je sais. » Brittany dit ces mots en un murmure et elle semblait un peu nerveuse aussi.

« - Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue, la rassura immédiatement Santana, faisant apparaitre un sourire sur le joli visage de la blonde à nouveau.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, dit ensuite Brittany, levant un paquet que Santana ne remarqua que maintenant.

\- Ok… »

Elle répondit presque sans voix, parce qu'elle était encore dans les nuages. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle revoyait Brittany et c'était encore difficile pour elle de ne pas la regarder avec admiration alors qu'elle faisait de simples choses. Comme respirer.

« - S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as faim, dit Brittany alors qu'elle s'avançais plus près d'elle.

\- Eh bien, ça dépend. Tu as cuisiné ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas faim, dit Santana amusée, faisant rouler les yeux de la blonde.

\- Sérieusement Santana ? Brittany n'étais pas amusée mais ça faisais rire encore plus la brunette. Tu sais que j'ai un problème avec la cuisine, elle ajouta pour se défendre.

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Santana leva ses mains devant elle pour s'excuser mais elle ne semblait pas désolée du tout. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné ?

\- Rien. Ma mère l'a fait. Je sais que tu aimes le rôti glacé au miel et à la moutarde qu'elle cuisine chaque noël, don je t'en ai apporté un peu. »

Elle dit ces mots alors qu'elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé et poser le sac qu'elle tenait sur la table basse. Mais Santana était en quelque sorte clouée sur place parce que seulement à la pensée de la cuisine de Susanne, l'eau lui venait à la bouche.

« - Oh mon dieu, Britt. » Dit-elle, faisant rire la blonde à nouveau alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau.

« - Tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis des années, dit Brittany amusée.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé ça depuis des années. Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien de rêves j'ai fait à propos du rôti de Susanne ? demanda Santana et Brittany leva les yeux au ciel devant son attitude ridicule alors qu'elle sortait la boite en plastique du sachet. Et elle ne cuisine ça _seulement_ à Noel. Je suis sure que c'est illégal, se plaignait Santana.

\- Viens ici, fillette, dit Brittany.

\- Oh non, grogna Santana. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça à nouveau, Britt ! »

Santana protestais alors qu'elle allait s'assoir sur le canapé à coté de Brittany.

« - Pourquoi pas ? On est amies maintenant et c'est comment je t'appelais ma dernière fois qu'on est devenues amies. »

Brittany haussa des épaules et ouvrit la boute et la tendit à Santana.

« - Oui, mais la dernière fois qu'on est devenues amies on avait trois ans. Et en plus cette fois _tu sais_ que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

\- Je m'en fiche un peu, répondit Brittany alors qu'elle prit la fourchette et se tourna vers Santana. Maintenant manges, fillette.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Santana marmonna ces mots alors qu'elle prenait la fourchette de Brittany et qu'elle s'asseyait jambes pliées sur le canapé avant de s'attaquer au plat, ce qui fit rire la blonde une nouvelle fois.

« - Je suis au paradis, demanda Santana la bouche pleine qui gémit après avoir repris une bouchée.

« - Je suis pratiquement sure que tu n'es pas censée aimer ça _autant_ , San. »

Brittany lui souriait, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les gémissements de Santana, mais la brunette haussa seulement des épaules en réponse.

« - Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh mon dieu non. J'ai trop mangé aujourd'hui. Brittany soupira alors qu'elle se détendit sur le canapé et gonfla son estomac. Je suis comme une femme enceinte maintenant. »

Elle murmura ces mots alors que ses mains passaient sur son estomac plein, qui était toujours aussi plat. Mais quand Santana ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers elle pour voir qu'elle la regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage.

« - Je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de blague, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Santana secoua la tete.

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte. »

Brittany fronça des sourcils mais Santana l'ignora et regarda ailleurs que dans ces yeux bleu perçants qui, elle était sure, pouvaient encore lire son âme et déchiffrer chacune de ses émotions. Elle savait que si elle laissait Brittany la regarder dans les yeux, alors elle saurait ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Et ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant était de la jalousie seulement à la pensée que Brittany pouvais être enceinte de quelqu'un.

« - Donc, comment ça se fait que tu es sur New York ? Santana changea de sujet. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Lima ?

\- Euh, ma famille est là, donc… » La voix de Brittany s'estompa alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et qu'elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé elle aussi.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- On a déménagé ici il y a presque cinq ans, chuchota-t-elle faisant arquer un sourcil de Santana.

\- Tu as déménagé ici ?

\- Oui, quatre ou cinq mois après- »

Brittany s'arrêta parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Elles savaient toute les deux que Brittany voulais dire après que Santana soit partie. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. C'était noël après tout. Un jour joyeux. Un jour d'amour.

« - Donc, ma mère m'a demandé comment allais ta mère, dit Santana ensuite, choisissant de ne rien dire à propos de leur séparation, et elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand Brittany souri à nouveau.

\- Elle va bien ! On devrait les faire s'appeler à nouveau… »

Sa voix s'estompa et Brittany acquiesça. Elles étaient meilleures amies, après tout.

« - Et Olivia ?

\- Elle va bien aussi. Elle est à l'université maintenant, elle étudie quelque chose en rapport avec la finance et les assurances et je ne sais plus quoi. Je pense que c'est appelé actuariel. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je suis presque sure que je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Brittany haussa des épaules et Santana ria.

« - C'est bien. Ce petit génie. » Elle secoua la tête. Olivia l'avais toujours impressionnée, tellement élevé intellectuellement et mature.

« - Dis-lui que je dis bonjour.

\- Tu peux lui dire toi-même. Elle aura vingt et un ans le mois prochain. On devrait la faire sortir pour son premier verre d'alcool.

\- Elle sort ? »

Santana demanda. Bizarrement, ou pas tant que ça, ça la surprenais plus que le fait que Brittany venait de dire qu'elles devraient sortir ensemble. Enfin, les amis sortent donc…

« - Non, elle ne sort pas, rit Brittany. Et je ne dis pas que c'est mal. Je dis juste qu'elle devrait sortir au moins une fois pour être sure qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas ça. Et je suis sure qu'elle voudrait que tu sois là aussi. Elle pense que vous avez plus en commun qu'elle et moi.

\- Ok. »

Santana acquiesça et sourit. Olivia lui avait définitivement manqué, elle l'avait toujours aimé comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. De plus, elles étaient réellement vraiment pareil et se battaient plus souvent qu'elles ne le devraient. Et Santana était pratiquement sure que les choses seraient toujours ainsi.

Santana n'avais volontairement rien demandé à Brittany à propos de son père parce que sincèrement, elle ne voulait rien savoir du tout à propos de cet homme. Et Brittany semblais comprendre ça parce qu'elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de dire à Santana comment _il_ allait.

Elles restèrent en silence après ça pendant que Santana posais le plat maintenant vide sur la table basse et qu'elle prit le verre de vin qu'elle buvait plus tôt. Elles ne dirent rien, pas parce qu'elles avaient rien à se dire mais parce qu'elles avaient _tellement_ de choses à se dire.

La brunette se relaxa sur le canapé à nouveau et regardais Brittany qui était assise là et qui jouais avec ses mains sur ses genoux, comme si elle attendait patiemment que Santana mange, pour qu'elle puise ensuite se lever et partir. Comme si c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était là. Faisant un acte charitable, ne laissant pas quelqu'un passer noël seul. Elle savait que Brittany aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui, mais elle se sentait quand même spéciale. Comme si elle avait encore un rôle dans la vie de Brittany.

« - Britt, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi. »

Santana avais chuchoté ces mots, gagnant toute l'attention de Brittany quand sa voix trembla. Elle pensait à tous ces noëls qu'elle avait passé seule parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas retrouver Brittany. Ca signifiais tellement de choses pour elle que Brittany pouvais être actuellement avec sa famille mais quelle était avec Santana à la place. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après ce qu'elle avait fait à toute les deux, la blonde voulais quand même être ici.

« - Personne ne devrais être seul le jour de noël » Répondit Brittany, comprenant complètement ce que Santana essayais de dire, alors qu'elle regardait dans une autre direction. Elle ne voulait pas la regarder parce que Santana pouvais faire tomber tous les murs qu'elle avait construit pour tourner la page après elle. Pour réparer son cœur. Mais ça ne l'aidais pas vraiment quand elle sentit la main de Santana couvrir la sienne.

« - Britt… » Santana commença, voulant l'attention de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas mais elle voulait dire tellement de choses. Elle avait tellement essayé de tourner la page. De se persuader qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Brittany. Qu'elle était juste une amie pour elle. Santana pouvait prétendre ça, et même parce qu'elle ne s'était pas vues depuis cinq ans prétendre être des étrangères, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait toujours essayer mais à la fin de la journée la vérité c'était qu'il avait suffi d'un seul appel de Brittany pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne tournerait jamais la page.

« - Je veux juste que tu saches que le fait que tu sois ici maintenant signifie le monde pour moi. »

La réponse de Brittany devrait être rapide. Elle était là parce qu'elle aimait toujours Santana de tout son cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y penser pour le savoir. La seule chose dont elle avait à penser était si elle devait dire la vérité à Santana ou pas. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, donc elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas parler maintenant.

« - C'est Noel, San. Ne nous rappelons pas ce que nous avons fait l'une à l'autre. Ne nous rappelons pas comment on en est arrivées là. »

Elle prit une grande respiration et se rapprocha de Santana sur le canapé, posa le verre de vin de Santana qu'elle tenait toujours sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers la brunette à nouveau. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues cuivrées de Santana et rapprocha leurs visages.

« - Ne nous rappelons pas de tout ça, faisons ça à la place. »

Elle chuchota ces mots alors qu'elle s'avançait et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Santana. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, et c'était atroce de ne pas pouvoir le faire. C'était pourquoi elle l'embrassait. Parce que c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir montrer à la brunette ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Santana prit avec une inspiration courte, emplissant son intérieur de tout ce qu'elle pouvait prendre de Brittany. Son odeur et son gout qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle émit un gémissement avant de répondre au baiser alors que ses mains cherchaient n'importe quel endroit où toucher la blonde. Une main se tenait dans son dos et l'autre sur ses genoux alors qu'elle se délectait de cette union.

Ca faisais très longtemps la dernière fois que Brittany avais touché Santana comme ça. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux clos alors qu'elle pressa ses lèvres plus fortement contre celles de Santana et la poussa pour qu'elle tombe sur le dos. Brittany se tenais sur elle alors que ses mains allaient attraper ses hanches, comme si elle voulait se tenir elle-même. Comme si elle voulait être sur que Santana ne disparaisse pas en dessous d'elle.

Le cœur de Santana battait plus fort alors qu'elle sentait tout le corps de Brittany au-dessus du sien. Elle sentait le cœur de Brittany battre au même rythme que le sien contre sa poitrine. Cela la fit émettre un gémissement dans le baiser alors que ses mains allèrent tenir les cheveux blonds de Brittany pour ne pas qu'ils leurs tombent sur le visage. Elle était submergée parce que Brittany n'avais pas changé sa façon de l'embrasser. Parce que Brittany l'aimais toujours. Elle le savait, elle le sentait et elle essayait de le rendre en retour.

Santana émettais de plus en plus de murmures et gémit réellement quand elle sentit la langue de Brittany contre la sienne. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de combien ces bruits étaient embarrassants, parce qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas se convaincre elle-même qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Brittany après cinq ans. Elle était vraiment au paradis, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement.

Mais Brittany aimais le fait qu'elle pouvait encore faire émettre ces bruits de la part de la brunette. Qu'elle savait encore comment l'embrasser et la toucher pour la faire gémir comme ça. Et son cœur grandissais à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et rata un battement au moment où elle sentit les mains de Santana glisser doucement le long de son dos, ses doigts touchant ses muscles à travers son t-shirt, comment si elle essayait de l'amener plus près d'elle. Ca permit à la blonde de sentir à quel point Santana avais besoin d'elle, à quel point elle se cramponnait à elle comme si elle était son oxygène. Mais ça lui faisais aussi mal, parce que même si Santana la touchais doucement, les muscles de son dos étaient quand même en train de protester.

« - San. » Respira Brittany alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Santana soulager les muscles de son dos. « Ça fait mal. » Elle chuchota ces mots alors qu'elle connecta ces yeux bleus aux yeux bruns de Santana. Et Santana pouvais voir dans les beaux yeux bleu de Brittany que la blonde sentais qu'elle soulageait un peu sa douleur. Alors, elle continua de masser légèrement le dos de Brittany, la faisant complétement tomber sur elle et cacher son visage dans son cou.

« - Britt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ton dos ? »

Santana chuchota ces mors alors que ses mains disparurent doucement sous le t-shirt de la blonde. Elle s'arrêta un moment quand elle sentit Brittany se tendre, mais quand elle se relaxa à nouveau, elle recommença à masser le dos de la blonde. Elle commença par le bas de son dos, sentant sa peau douce, et remonta jusqu'aux épaules avant de recommencer ce mouvement. C'était la première fois que Brittany laissait Santana la toucher comme ça après l'accident et ça rendais fou le cœur de la brunette. Mais elle essayait de se calmer parce qu'elle voulait que Brittany soit calme elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en colère, comme elle était cinq ans auparavant.

« - Ça fait mal. » Dit Brittany une nouvelle fois et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que Santana continuais de la masser du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans cette position. Mais c'était encore comme si Santana savais exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire pour l'avoir complétement à sa merci.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Santana à nouveau mais Brittany ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle pensait que si elle essayait d'émettre le moindre son, ce serait seulement un gémissement. Donc elle prit d'abord quelques respirations.

« - Mes muscles sont sensibles et faibles, chuchota-t-elle après quelques secondes de plus, alors que Santana continuais de la masser.

\- Tu es sensée te sentir toujours comme ça ? C'est permanent ?

\- Non, il y a des exercices que je peux faire mais je suis juste trop fatiguée après le travail. Et puis, je me tiens debout toute la journée, c'est un stress suffisant pour mes muscles. »

Brittany marmonna ces mots alors que son visage était toujours caché dans son endroit favori, entre la tête de Santana et son épaule.

« - Mais bébé, ce n'est pas bien. Je te touche à peine. »

Santana dit ces mots doucement. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire mais cela fit couler les larmes de blonde qu'elle essayait de retenir. Parce que ça semblais si naturel de s'appeler comme ça. Et c'était aussi tellement réel, plus seulement dans les souvenirs de Brittany.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Santana quand elle sentir les larmes de la blonde mouiller sa peau.

« - On ne parle pas, tu te souviens ? » rappela Brittany. Si elle commençait à dire à Santana pourquoi elle pleurait, elle ne pense pas qu'elle puisse s'arrêter de tout lui confier. Tout ce qu'elle a ressenti et qu'elle ressent aujourd'hui. Et elle émit un léger bruit quand elle sentit Santana la rassurer en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Parce que Santana n'était pas aussi naïve. Elle savait. Parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Et c'était pourquoi elle ne protesta pas ou ne dit rien quand Brittany resta cachée dans le creux de son cou. Elle la laissa rester là parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce dont Brittany avais besoin maintenant. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin elle aussi. Elle aimait les frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale quand elle sentait la respiration de Brittany contre sa peau, parce que ça faisais trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti ça. Et ça faisais du bien. C'était familier et c'était bien.

« - Tu es tellement douce. » lui dit Brittany alors que ses mains disparurent entre le canapé et la fine taille de Santana pour la serrer un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle soupira quand elle sentit les mains de la brunette quitter son t-shirt pour l'entourer aussi. Son visage restait toujours caché dans le creux du cou de Santana, respirant son odeur et sentant sa chaleur. Ça lui fit seulement ressentir la réjouissance que Santana était de retour, qu'elle était là à nouveau.

Et ça ne leur prit pas longtemps pour s'endormir comme ça, complètement connectées, se sentant plus soulagées que jamais. Se sentant heureuses à nouveau. Se sentant complètes.


End file.
